


Cherry and Atticus's Adventures of DuckTales

by PerkyGoth14



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Atticus reunite with Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie as they visit the Middle East to find the lost treasure of the one known as Collie Baba and they find a magic lamp which contains a genie named Gene who is on the run from Merlock the Sorcerer who is an old enemy of Drell's.





	1. Chapter 1

The story starts out with Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch being teleported to Drell's office for the day.

"Oh, my God, never again..." Drell groaned as he held his head while sitting at his desk next to a bottle of alcohol.

'Mr. Drell, your students are here to see you.' A female voice over his call button said.

Drell clicked the button. "Tell them I'm not here, Margie."

'But sir, I thought you said this was important with you the lost lamp and all?' Margie said.

Drell groaned as she had a point, then pushed the button "Okay, send them in."

They all then came in through the door. Cherry then shut the door.

"AUGH!" Drell groaned as he held his head. "Don't slam the door!"

"I... Didn't..." Cherry blinked.

"Drell, how much did you drink?" Mo asked.

"Sorry, Skippy and I were celebrating..." Drell groaned. "We had this big party last night."

"Your'e gonna think I'm crazy, but I know how to cure your hangover," Cherry told him before she took out a paper given to her years and years ago, she then had Atticus magic the ingredients up and she made a special cure and made Drell drink it.

"Augh, that's horrid, that's-" Drell glared until he blinked. "Hey... Not bad."

"I thought so." Cherry said.

Drell soon took some water and relaxed himself. "Okay! Let's get this party started," he then said. "This has to be one of the most important cases yet... There's a lost lamp about."

"A lost lamp? Seriously?!" Cherry glared. "We were called here for a stupid lamp?!"

"It's not just a lamp, Cherry," Drell replied. "It's from the great treasure of Collie Baba."

"I thought it was Ali Baba?" Cherry deadpanned.

Atticus simply shrugged as he didn't know.

"Well, if you all think you're so special, why don't you just solve this on your own?" Drell snootily turned away from them.

"No, please, tell us more." Patch begged.

"Well, I'm mostly concerned about this old rival," Drell said. "I don't know if you've heard of him, but there's this sorcerer named Merlock who wants to take over the world using the lost lamp."

"He's not that sorcerer who's been underground for 800 years, is he?" Cherry asked.

"No, no, no, that's a different sorcerer," Drell replied. "That one's in Norrisville High anyway."

"Well, I guess that's not so bad." Cherry shrugged.

"So, what do you know about this guy, Drell?" Atticus asked.

"Mostly that has a talisman that's keeping him alive," Drell replied. "He must be stopped and he mustn't get that lamp."

"Why?" Mo asked.

"Don't make me go with you..." Drell replied. "He's the Tirek to my Discord."

"Whoa, that bad?" Mo asked.

"We went to the Warlock Academy together," Drell said. "He used to bully me with his advanced magic."

"Whoa." Patch said.

"He bullied you?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, laugh at me if you want..." Drell scoffed. "But basically, yeah, he's pretty bad, I have to trust you guys to protect that lamp, the last I checked, it's hidden within the Middle East."

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Anything else?" Mo asked.

"You should be accompanied," Drell replied as he looked at his information. "Ooh... It says here you'll see a Scrooge McDuck."

"Scrooge McDuck?!" Cherry and Atticus gawked at each other as that was not a name they hadn't heard in many years. "We haven't heard that name in years."

Drell checked out Scrooge's file. "Oh, that's right," he then said. "You've spent Christmas with him, Donald, and the nephews one year when you were still in the orphanage."

Cherry and Atticus nodded to this.

"Well, you'll meet the nephews again," Drell replied. "Donald is in the Navy now."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Why not just live with their parents?" Cherry asked.

Drell blinked, seeming to avoid that question. "Anyway," he then said. "There's also one new duckling, she's Scrooge's housekeeper's granddaughter, her name is Webigail Vanderquack."

"That's nice." Patch said before using his magic to make the file on the triplet boy ducklings appear over to them.

"Hey!" Drell glared. "No using magic without my say-so!"

Patch soon opened the file to read up on the triplets. Drell swiped the file right back.

"I just wanna read it..." Patch pouted.

Drell rolled his eyes and then let him read it Patch soon got to the part of the boy triplet ducklings' parents.

"'Mother: Dumbella 'Della' Duck'," Patch nodded before going to the other side. "'Father:...Question Mark'?"

"Drell, do you know who Huey, Dewey, and Louie's father is?" Atticus asked.

"I'm afraid I don't," Drell shrugged honestly. "What did they tell you when you met them?"

"They said their dad was in the hospital because of a firecrackers prank they did and their mom went to stay with them, so she sent them with Donald until he'd feel better." Cherry replied.

"Hmm... Maybe it's Daffy?" Drell smirked jokingly.

This only caused for silence to come into the room.

"Aw, come on, I had to," Drell shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know much about their parents or Webigail's parents for that matter. I just know that she lives with Mrs. Beakley now."

"Well, anyway, we better get going then," Mo said. "By the way, how will we get to them?"

"Please, allow me..." Drell did a sleight of hand to make his wand appear and he then summoned them to the Middle East without another word.

POOF! they were gone.

"That was easy." Drell smirked.

'Mr. Drell, your mother is here to see you.' Margie informed her boss.

"I'm on vacation!" Drell replied, accidentally transporting himself to where the others were.

Soon enough, they appeared in the Middle East only to be found in a plane. The passengers appeared to be yelping and screaming though, except for maybe the young kids on board.

"What's going on?" Mo asked.

"Faster, Launchpad, faster!" Dewey chanted.

"Slower, Launchpad, slower!" Scrooge begged.

"What the heck is going on?!" Cherry yelped at how fast the plane was going.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The pilot smiled. "I'm driving the plane! Uh, hey, Mr. McDuck, I don't remember these folks being at your mansion when we left."

Scrooge McDuck recognized both Atticus and Cherry. "Bust me bagpipes, it's Atticus and Cherry!" he then announced.

"Hi, Uncle Scrooge." Cherry and Atticus waved to the older Scottish duck.

"Um, sir, you do know how to fly this thing, right?" Mo asked the pilot.

"Sure it is!" The pilot smiled.

"Uh, Launchpad, is this a stunt you learned in flight school?" Scrooge then asked.

"Flight School?" The pilot repeated.

"You've never taken flight school?!" Atticus yelped.

"Well, actually, I took a crash course." The pilot smiled innocently.

"Now he tells me." Scrooge grumbled in misfortune.

"Oh, I feel like my lunch is going to come on up!" Cherry grumbled.

"Nosedive!" Louie cheered.

"Cool!" Huey added.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, look at that!" Louie pointed out the window.

"How do we land this thing?!" Mo yelped.

"There's the dig!" Dewey pointed out. "Did they say what they found?" he then asked his great-uncle.

"Aye," Scrooge smirked. "A hidden chamber."

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"You think it might have the treasure of Collie Baba and his 40 Thieves?" Huey smiled hopefully.

"After all this, I'm not gettin' me hopes up." Scrooge replied as he looked out the window.

"Well, let's hope we survive." Cherry said.

"We're making our final approach," Launchpad announced as he was going to land. "Seats in the upright position."

"Put the plane in the upright position!" Scrooge scolded.

"Please!" Mo begged.

A certain blonde woman appeared to be with the archaeological diggers and they all looked up to the out of control plane. The plane nearly crashed into the temples, but luckily missed, until it got stuck in a couple of pillars.

"Please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop." Launchpad told his passengers.

"Look out!" The blonde woman told the diggers as the pillars were coming crashing down.

Drell soon appeared in front of the plane. Everyone then screamed since he came from nowhere. The plane soon came down to the ground and the pillars began to fall and crumble on top of each other.

"Uh-oh." Drell said.

CRASH!

Cherry looked sick to her stomach out of sickness and fear. The plane wheels soon came out from the bottom which was now the top

"Landing gear down." Launchpad told the others.

"The landing gear is supposed to come out before we land." Atticus told him.

The door soon opened and everyone tried to squeeze out and the blonde woman came toward the fallen plane.

"Hey, it's Sabrina's mom." Cherry noticed Diana was at the site.

"We shouldn't be too surprised by this." Atticus said.

"Hello, Diana." Drell greeted.

"Oh, hello, Drell," Diana replied. "How's Sabrina doing?"

"Misses you," Drell replied back. "I almost feel guilty about you and Edward divorcing the first time, but my mother told me it had to be done since you were a mortal."

"And where I'm no longer a mortal." Diana smiled.

"I know, I know," Drell replied. "That was a hassle."

"Anyway, is everyone okay?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Drell replied before helping himself up.

"Just had a little crash landing." Atticus said.

Everyone else fell out while the female duckling stepped out completely unharmed.

"Launchpad, look at what you've done to these ancient ruins!" Scrooge scolded the pilot of the plane.

"Well, it could've been worse," Launchpad shrugged. "It could have been something new."

Scrooge growled and looked very angered with him for making them crash.

"Oh, you must be Scrooge McDuck." Diana smiled.

"That be me," Scrooge replied. "The richest duck in the world."

"He's even richer than Bruce Wayne." Drell told Cherry.

"No way!" Cherry scoffed.

Drell soon showed her a list of famous rich people and Scrooge even topped over Oliver 'Daddy' Warbucks.

"Well, shoot, I guess he is!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Told ya." Drell said.

"It's a good thing you're here, Mr. McDuck," Diana told Scrooge. "The other diggers and I have found something."

"A chamber?" Mo guessed.

"Come along then." Diana gestured for them to come to her and the other diggers.

The male diggers pulled up on the rope to bring something out of the hole that they had been digging around. A treasure chest was soon brought up above the ground.

"Ooh." Cherry smiled.

The diggers helped the treasure chest out as they were on their way out.

"Bless me bagpipes!" Scrooge smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "An engraving of Collie Baba!"

The others smiled since he was happy and even laughed.

"This could be the treasure chest of the greatest thief who ever lived!" Scrooge chuckled as he untied the ropes with his cane.

"Awesome!" Drell smiled.

Scrooge soon busted the lock so they could have a look inside.

"Let's see!" Huey beamed.

Atticus opened the chest since it was rather heavy, but soon, everyone looked inside only to find clothes.

"Clothes?!" Atticus glared.

"He stole clothes?" The nephews asked each other.

Scrooge glared as he took out one fabric before throwing more and more out on top of Dewey which made Huey and Louie laugh at their brother.

"He was always a prankster kind of thief." Drell said.

"You knew about this?!" Cherry glared.

"I tried to explain, but you were all more interested in the triplets." Drell shrugged.

"Ah, nothing but old robes," Scrooge growled as he tossed down another fabric which was infested with moths. "40 years of searching and I end up with Collie Baba's dirty laundry!"

"Well... Erm... At least the box is pretty, Uncle Scrooge." The female duckling said cutely.

"I don't think the search is over yet." Atticus said as he found a map in one of the pockets of the clothes.

Scrooge took it and opened it up to take a look.

"Good work, Atticus." Drell said once he saw the seal of Collie Baba on the map.

"It's a map!" Scrooge beamed. "Perhaps this dig is not a lost cause after all!"

"Let's keep looking then." Drell said.

"A genuine treasure map..." Cherry commented. "I wonder if Collie Baba knows anything about Cassim."

"Doubt it, Cherry." Drell shrugged as they explored.

"Whatever, I just like a good mystery with a treasure." Cherry said along the way.

Atticus soon sensed a dark presence. He decided to go check it out. Patch was on his way to follow after his human as it was his instinct and where they soon saw where his sensed led him. There was a big and powerful looking man.

"That must be Merlock." Atticus said to himself. He soon saw a poor man bowing down to the big and powerful looking man.

"That's right, Merlock," The man told the sorcerer. "A treasure map written in Collie Baba's own hand!"

"At last," The powerful man said in a menacing voice. "After all these centuries, the lamp will be mine again."

'Again?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Yes!" The man smiled loyally up to the sorcerer. "You will become more powerful than a locomotive, more faster than a speedy bull! You will leap all buildings in a single town!"

"And you shall finally be rewarded for your dubious assistance." Merlock told him.

Patch didn't like where this was going.

"Oh, you mean it?" The man smiled up to the sorcerer. "My own mountain of money?"

"Yes... Now, give it to me." Merlock replied as he held out his hand for the map.

"Uh-oh." Atticus and Patch smirked quietly.

"Yes..." The man was about to shake the sorcerer's hand until he realized what he said. "What?"

"The map," Merlock replied. "Give it to me."

"The map? The specific map?" The man stammered nervously. "Right here, right now?"

Atticus and Patch quietly chuckled to that. Unknown to them, Merlock heard their quiet chuckles.

"Who's there?!" Merlock's voice demanded.

This made Atticus and Patch freeze nervously. He soon went to where the quiet chuckles were heard. Atticus and Patch then decided to make their escape before Merlock could find them and get them and where they were successful.

"Phew!" The two wiped their foreheads in relief.

"What did you see?" Drell asked them.

"Merlock..." Atticus replied. "He seemed creepy up close."

"Uh-oh, he's here." Drell said.

"Oh, he can't be that scary..." Cherry replied. "I've seen scarier things in my closet."

Atticus soon drew what Merlock looked like.

Cherry took it and shook a chill down her spine. "Uh, he doesn't seem that scary..." she then said.

"He seems worse than Jafar." Patch commented.

"Okay, yeah, that's scary." Cherry said.

"Don't get me started on him." Drell shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2

They soon followed after the map while keeping an eye out for Merlock on the way as they were riding on camels. 

"This is a camel, the ship of the desert." Patch said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Cherry asked before she heard that right now. "The ship of the desert! Avast ye, mates, I'm on the ship of the desert..." she then smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, brother." Patch groaned.

The camel soon stood up. Cherry then cursed and grunted out of pain as she didn't like riding the humps. Drell seemed to enjoy the ride.

"Gee, Mr. McD," Launchpad said to Scrooge as he looked dressed for a vacation while riding after them. "A plane ride would have been less turbulent."

"I think we're alright with riding camels." Atticus said.

"Speak for yourself..." Cherry muttered weakly.

"It's okay, Cherry, we can handle this." Atticus soothed her.

Scrooge soon took out the map as they came to a brief stop. "According to the map, the cave of Collie Baba should be right here, under the gaze of Mount Badude."

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"I don't see anything, Uncle Scrooge." Huey looked around.

"Not even a mirage." Louie added.

"It has to be here." Patch said.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn at the last sand dune?" Launchpad suggested before he and his camel tripped.

"Launchpad!" Diana panicked for him as he tumbled down a hill.

"Nope, this is the spot." Atticus said as he saw what Launchpad tripped over.

"Launchpad, can't you even ride a camel without crashing it?" Scrooge glared before he looked to Atticus. "What'd ya find there, lad?"

The nephews soon gathered around the object.

"It looks like a pint-sized pyramid." Huey observed.

"Quackaroonie!" Dewey called out as they dug in the sand. "It's bigger than it looks!"

"I wonder what's inside?" Louie wondered.

Atticus soon started to uncovering the object by the sand around it. Patch helped since he was a dog of course.

"This is amazing!" Diana's voice echoed as they saw a great pyramid once they were all done digging and there was an entrance.

"Wow." Drell smiled.

A hawk crowed as it flew over the pyramid, but little did anyone know, this crow was Merlock and he perched at the top of the pyramid.

"This should be the entrance." Diana told the others as she found the button.

"Press it." Mo smiled.

Diana turned the button and it lifted the door. "Aha, I knew I read those hieroglyphics correctly!" 

"Come on," Mo smiled. "Let's go in."

Everyone was in ooh and awe about the temple opening up as they came inside.

"Look at this!" Launchpad beamed.

Cherry smiled as she was excited as this looked Egyptian. 

"This truly is amazing." Atticus said.

Scrooge took a torch and lit it so they could go into the pyramid to explore. "All right, let's go!" he told the others as he took the lead.

"Me first!" Webby called out since she was a girl as she ran in front of Huey, Dewey, and Louie. 

"Nothing could possibly go wrong from here." Drell said.

"If this is like Indiana Jones, sure, it will." Patch replied.

Diana giggled. 

"And what is so funny, Mrs. Spellman?" Patch asked.

"Sorry," Diana replied. "The talking puppy dog cracks me up every time." 

Patch simply shrugged as he could understand.

"Think we'll see a mummy?" Webby asked on the way.

"I don't think so, dear." Diana said.

"Careful, stay close, Webby," Scrooge told the female duckling. "No telling what kind of dangers we may find."

"Looks safe to me." Launchpad shrugged as he walked forward. 

"Don't forget the traps." Atticus said.

Flames shot out as Launchpad tripped over on the floor.

"Whoa!" Louie observed with his brothers. "It's a Collie Baba booby trap!" he then pushed the button to shoot out another flame to test it out. 

"Yikes." Mo said.

"What does the Junior Woodchuck Guide Book say about booby traps?" Huey asked.

Louie then took out a boy scout manual and flipped to the page. "It says 'Stay alert and use your marbles'." he read aloud. 

"Boy, good thing I brought some." Dewey said as he took out a bag. 

"Thank goodness." Atticus sighed.

"There's another one." Webby pointed down the hall with her parasol. 

"Good eye." Mo said.

"Thank you." Webby smiled to her.

Dewey took out a marble and soon shot it against the next trap which activated it and showed a spiked ball crashing against the wall. 

"Yipe!" Cherry gulped.

"That could've given me a boo-boo!" The man from before yelped as he grabbed onto Scrooge.

"Just keep the light ahead of us, guide!" Scrooge glared before giving him the torch. 

"Let's keep going." Diana said.

"We saw him with Merlock earlier." Atticus whispered to Drell about their guide. 

"I had a strange feeling about Dijon." Drell replied. 

"We better keep an eye on him." Atticus whispered.

Drell nodded as that as a very good idea.

"Maybe one of the children might be wanting to hold the torch." Dijon smiled nervously to the nephews before he was about to step on a trap. 

"Stop!" Drell told him.

Dijon yelped as that had startled him. "Do not be fearing," he then said as he handed the torch to Dewey. "Dijon shall trip the trap."

"If you say so." Drell replied.

As soon as Dijon stepped on the button, a wheel came rolling over. Drell then grabbed Cherry out of the way so she wouldn't get run over. 

"Wow, thanks." Cherry said.

"Don't get used to it." Drell replied.

"You see?" Dijon smiled until he was then crushed by the wheel and it split over him which made him dizzy. "Is there a doctor in the pyramid?" 

"Uh, Drell, my feet feel funny." Cherry said. 

"That can't be good." Drell said.

Suddenly, a trap door opened up and they all fell through it together. They seemed to go through a slide and all yelled out as they were ending up somewhere else. 

"Wahoo!" Mo enjoyed the slide.

"I feel sick!" Cherry groaned.

Dijon soon landed first and everyone soon landed on top of him. 

"Let's go again!" Mo beamed.

"No," Drell replied as it was impossible. "Huh, Cherry, this time you aren't the one to land first."

"Hey, my luck's beginning to turn!" Cherry chuckled sheepishly. 

"Yeah, looks that way." Atticus said.

One of Dewey's marbles flew out of the bag and soon activated another trap and everyone got anxious. A door soon rumbled open and there revealed to be a rope ladder on the other side of them which led up to the treasure. 

"Huh, well, that's a little dramatic." Drell said.

Everyone cheered since they had found the treasure. Cherry nervously stood by the ropes while everyone else crossed in excitement. Drell soon brought out a flashlight before shining downward. Cherry stepped back.

"Would you like to ride on my back?~" Drell cooed as he pinched her cheeks. 

Cherry slapped his hands off and folded her arms. 

Drell's flashlight soon hit the bottom while still on. "Oh, darn!" he then cried out. "Now we're left in the dark..."

Cherry sighed. "I can see in the dark..." 

The warlock soon got nervous once he saw what was down at the bottom. "Cherry, don't freak out, but--" he gulped.

"I guess I have to do this now." Cherry sighed

"Cherry, what is down there will possibly want to eat us if we fall." Drell said.

"Hang on, let me take a look..." Cherry said before widening her eyes which made them flash green as she looked down to the darkness. "Those look like mutated scorpions." 

"Not just scorpions," Drell told her. "Sumo-Wrestling Scorpions." 

"Oh, my..." Cherry gulped.

"Don't worry," Scrooge reassured. "We're safe up here." 

"That's good." Mo said.

"DIJON!" Scrooge called out.

"What? I am not touching a thing!" Dijon replied nervously. "I am clean, innocent, like a little baby goat!"

"Go get the sacks." Scrooge told him. 

"Please." Mo added politely.

"Sacks? Dijon replied. "Oh, yes, sacks! Right away! Anything you say, sir, I do for you!" 

"Pushover..." Drell scoffed, though that was exactly how he treated Skippy. "I take that back."

"Where are you going to keep all this treasure, Uncle Scrooge?" Louie asked.

"Oh, I won't keep it all, Louie," Scrooge smiled to his great-nephew generously. "Most of these artifacts will go in museums." 

"Wow, that's very generous of you, Uncle Scrooge." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, it is..." Cherry replied. "Why do it?"

"This way I can enjoy a hefty tax break." Scrooge smiled back. 

"Ahh." Cherry said.

"Looky, looky," Webby giggled as she picked up the magic lamp. "A teapot!"

"That's a magic lamp." Mo whispered to her.

"Ah, it's just an old oil lamp," Scrooge replied. "There ain't no such thing as magic."

Drell coughed loudly in offense.

"Bless ye." Scrooge told him. 

"Uh, Webby, you can keep that lamp." Drell said.

"Oh, may I please have it, Uncle Scrooge?" Webby asked cutely. "I can use it for my tea set."

"Well..." Scrooge looked to her, trying to resist her cuteness.

"'Course, this is pretty too." Webby then said as she took out a jeweled crown. 

"Here, my dear," Scrooge traded treasures with her. "Don't say yer Uncle Scrooge never gave ye anything." 

"Oh, thanks." Webby soon hugged him. 

"Good choice." Drell said.

Soon enough, the treasure was collected in sacks brought to them by Dijon. 

"We could become rich!" Drell smiled.

"Money isn't everything." Cherry replied.

"Ah, come on, Cherry, Money is such a beautiful word." Drell insisted.

"Seriously?" Mo asked, unimpressed.

"I never took Drell to be one obsessed with money." Atticus said.

"Same." Cherry agreed.

"That's the last of it." Scrooge said once all of the treasure was collected.

"Think you can carry it, Launchpad?" Huey asked.

"I'll carry it." Atticus said.

"Same here." Drell added.

Launchpad tried to pick up one bag, only to stumble and fall, but Patch bit onto his shirt and pulled him back up so he wouldn't fall off the edge. "Thanks, boy." he smiled to the strong dog.

Patch smiled up to him.

"Oh, please come home with us," Webby hugged Mo and Cherry. "I've always wanted big sisters, but I'm just stuck with these boys!"

"We'd love to come." Mo smiled.

"Yay!" Webby cheered.

"Watch out for the scorpions." Drell said on the way back to Launchpad's plane so they could go to Scrooge's mansion where the nephews now lived since Donald was in The Navy.

"We will." Mo said.

They were soon on their way back to the plane with the treasure at hand. Merlock soon morphed back and grabbed a sack that Dijon had and took him to the other side of the bridge.'

"MERLOCK!" Drell realized. "HE'S HERE!"

"Wow, that dude is creepy looking." Cherry noticed.

"Oh, let me light your path." Merlock said before grabbing a torch and throwing it on the rope bridge to burn it so they would be trapped.

"Yikes!" Drell yelped.

"You thieving dogs!" Scrooge snapped at Merlock and Dijon. "I've spent my life searching for that treasure!"

"Poor fool," Merlock mocked as Dijon blew a raspberry at them. "Too bad you will not live to know the real treasure you have found. Farewell!" he then pulled down a lever which made the room shake and they were beginning to be lowered toward the scorpions.

"Too bad for him the item he's looking for isn't in there." Atticus smirked.

"Good boy... Good boy..." Drell pet Atticus on the head like he was a loyal dog.

"What are we gonna do?" Dewey moaned as they were falling toward the scorpions.

"Cut the ropes, lads!" Scrooge told his grandnephews.

"And make it quick!" Mo told them.

The boys soon cut the ropes as quickly as they could. The scorpions began to crawl onto the surface after them. Patch began to growl and bark at the scorpions. The scorpions glared as they tried to pinch him. Patch began to fight the scorpions off.

"Shoo! Shoo!" Webby whacked at the scorpions with her parasol as she held her Uncle Scrooge as he used his cane.

Atticus soon literally blew the scorpions away.

"Phew!" Drell wiped his forehead in relief as the scorpions were gone.

Soon enough, the ropes were cut.

"It's Turtle Time." Launchpad said as he lifted the basket to block any other scorpions who were coming.

"You guys stay there, we'll get these ones." Atticus said, referring to himself and Patch.

"Okay." Mo said.

Everyone else hid for their own protection as Atticus and Patch took care of the scorpions and where the claws didn't seem to do much for Atticus or Patch. The scorpions began to attack the basket.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Atticus kicked them away.

The scorpions began to yelp as they were kicked away. Patch kicked with all four his legs with glares toward the sumo scorpions. Soon enough, all of the scorpions were gone and the coast was clear for the others.

"The coast is all clear." Atticus smiled.

"I wasn't scared," Cherry said once she came out. "I am a Scorpio after all."

"Still, we didn't want you to get stung by any of them." Atticus said.

"Yeah, that could've been messy." Drell agreed.

"Quick, let's use the shell as a boat to get out of here." Mo suggested since she saw a stream of water not too far away from them.

"Agreed." Drell nodded.

The shell was turned over and they all got inside and went down the stream.

"Diana, please tell me you know a way out of here." Drell begged the former mortal woman.

"There should be an exit up ahead." Diana replied from her studies.

"That's good." Mo sighed.

"So, Drell, what's that amulet around Merlock's neck for?" Patch asked.

"Oh, that lets him transform into other identities." Drell replied.

"How long has he had it?" Mo asked.

"As long as I can remember..." Drell replied before shuddering. "He used to make puppets come to life... I hate puppets, they're so freaky looking."

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"I guess you don't like the story of Pinocchio then." Patch said to the warlock.

"Guh, that's even worse!" Drell groaned. "I don't know why Azula made him come to life for Geppetto!"

"So then Geppetto would have a son." Mo said.

Drell still shuddered since he hated puppets. "Stupid Azula..."

"That's the Blue Fairy's name?" Cherry asked.

"Well, duh!" Drell replied since that was a blue name.

"Uh, that's nice." Mo said.

"Uh, Miss Diana, I don't think this is the way out." Huey said nervously as he saw a waterfall coming up.

"Everybody hang on!" Diana yelped.

Everyone held on as they had a rough ride down through the stream.

"Either the water is getting higher or the roof is getting lower!" Launchpad cried out.

"We're sinking!" Mo yelped. "But luckily, some of us can breathe underwater."

"Impossible!" Scrooge said about that.

They soon sunk under the water. Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch soon became their merpeople/mer-animal forms once their feet touched the water.

"Good thing witches float..." Drell said anxiously.

"But mortals don't." Mo said.

"Especially me!" Cherry added before she transformed.

"Oh, right." Drell gulped.

Luckily, they soon ended up outside the pyramid and were washed up into an oasis.

"Huh, well, what do ya know?" Diana smiled. "It was the exit."

Everyone else coughed and sputtered as they came out onto the shore.

"Whoa! What a ride." Huey said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing that again." Louie added.

"Let's not and say we did." Drell said.

Scrooge grabbed his cane and looked rather down and miserable.

"At least we're all okay." Launchpad panted as he carried Webby out of the water.

"Webby, your Uncle Scrooge looks kind of down." Drell informed.

"Of course I'm down!" Scrooge frowned. "I just lost the treasure of the century!"

Webby walked over with the lamp and poured the water out of it. "Here, Uncle Scrooge," she offered. "You can have this back if it'll make you feel better."

'That's very sweet of her, but Webby doesn't realize how valuable that lamp is.' Drell thought to himself.

"That's all right, dear," Scrooge smiled softly toward Webby. "It took me 40 years to find that treasure and I plan to get it back even if it takes another 40."

Webby sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulder to comfort him as she held the lamp in her other arm.

"But you should know that Merlock is going to be pretty disappointed once he doesn't find what he was looking for in that treasure he stole." Drell smirked.

"Doesn't that mean he'll come after us then?" Cherry asked nervously.

"He probably thinks we're no longer alive." Mo said.

"Let's just hope he believes that for a while," Drell replied. "Anyway, Mr. McDuck, I apologize for you losing the treasure."

"It's quite alright." Scrooge said.

Cherry was surprised Drell didn't even blame her just for his own amusement. 

"I guess we ought to get back home." Scrooge decided.

"That sounds like a good idea." Mo said.

"Launchpad, if ye would?" Scrooge prompted.

"You got it, Mr. McD!" Launchpad replied.

"Oh, dear..." Cherry gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

They soon came into Duckburg where Scrooge and the others had lived. They were brought into a mansion and Scrooge gave them a spare room where Donald and Della used to stay in when they were kids.

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"Thank you, Uncle Scrooge." Atticus also smiled.

"Anything for me friends an' family." Scrooge smiled back.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Scrooge smiled back as he left the room to let them get settled in. They soon did so.

"Scrooge seems like a nice guy." Patch said to Atticus and Cherry. 

"Yeah, he's a lot nicer than people give him credit for." Cherry replied as she remembered Christmas.

"We should go play with Webby." Mo said.

"Does that mean we have to do a tea party?" Cherry complained.

"Yes." Atticus said.

Cherry groaned in misery as she hated girly girl stuff.

"I know how you feel, but it's polite." Mo told her.

"Whatever." Cherry groaned.

They soon came to meet the ducklings since Scrooge was busy in his office.

"Here's the polish, Webigail." Mrs. Beakley told her granddaughter.

"Thanks, Grammy." Webby smiled.

"Hi, Webby." Mo greeted.

"Hiya, Mo!" Webby beamed as she took the polish from her grandmother. "As soon as I'm done polishing my teapot, we can have a tea party with my dollies."

"Thanks for the warning." Huey deadpanned.

Patch began to sniff the lamp.

"Looks like the puppy wants to have a tea party too." Webby giggled to Patch.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I've been summoned to pick up Mr. McDuck," The butler told Mrs. Beakley. "Apparently he's having another one of his chipper days."

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Beakley replied as she came out of the kitchen with him.

Patch began to look like he was going to rub the lamp.

"Maybe we'd better play outside today." Huey suggested about their great-uncle's 'chipper mood'.

Patch began to rub the lamp which made a magical noise sparkle. "I knew it." The young Dalmatian then smiled.

"What?" Huey asked as his brothers finished their lunch.

"It... It shook..." Webby pointed to the lamp. "Do that again, Puppy!"

Patch nodded before he rubbed the lamp again. The lamp then shook again.

"See?" Webby told the boys.

"Quackaroonie!" Dewey cried out.

Huey took the lamp and looked inside of it with a glare. "Well, there's nothing in it." he told the others before rolling up his sleeve and rubbing the lamp once more.

"That should do it." Atticus said.

The lamp soon jumped and moved all around the room.

"What is it, a Mexican Jumping Lamp?" Mo asked. "Is the genie stuck?" 

Drell walked in to see what was going on. He then saw the jumping lamp and grabbed it before taking out his wand to wiggle it through the spout to loosen the trapped genie inside, and where soon enough, the genie came out only to see it was short.

"Thanks, Drell!" Cherry high-fived the warlock before wincing and quietly yelling in pain as she shook her hand.

"Thanks for the help there, Drell." The genie smiled.

"Ah, no problem, Gene." Drell smiled back.

"You two know each other?" Patch asked. "Oh, wait, I should have known with how old Drell is."

"If I know someone in the magical world, it shouldn't be a surprise and I am not that old!" Drell replied. "I don't look a day over 240!"

"240?!" The ducklings asked out of shock.

"I'm actually in my 500's..." Drell replied. "Anyway, nice to see you again, Gene. We went to Agrabah a while back... It reminded me of you."

"Oh, I'm just glad to be free, thanks for helping those kind souls!" Gene smiled up to him.

"No problem." Drell said.

"It's a genie, isn't it?" Louie looked nervous.

"It's not the Tooth Fairy." Dewey replied.

"Yep, and he grants three wishes, but of course, he has rules." Drell instructed.

"Doesn't every genie?" Atticus asked.

"Just be glad you didn't find Norm." Drell warned.

Gene looked to the others and yelped to go and hide.

"It's okay, Gene, Collie Baba is not here." Drell told the genie.

"Thank goodness." Gene sighed.

"We rubbed the lamp," Webby said innocently to Gene. "We're sorry if we did anything bad~"

"Ah, my new masters," Gene smiled before bowing to them. "I am eternally grateful."

"Now he can grant us any wish." Patch smiled.

"It's been a long time, Gene." Drell said to his old friend. 

"It sure has." Gene smiled.

The kids were very excited about having their very own genie. 

"I shall demonstrate." Patch smiled as he rubbed the lamp.

"Oh, do you have a wish?" Gene asked Patch while exploring the house as he was trying to look for some food. 

"Uh-huh." Patch nodded.

"What is thy wish?" Gene asked the puppy. 

"It's probably gonna be something stupid like a giant bone." Cherry whispered with a smirk. 

"I wish for Cherry to have a pink dress." Patch smirked.

"What the?!" Cherry glared.

Gene soon zapped Cherry into a pink and frilly dress.

"Ooh, I love that~" Webby beamed at the dress. "It's so wonderfully, absolutely, positively pink!" 

"You had that coming." Drell smirked at Cherry.

Cherry growled and shook her fists at him. "You suck!" 

"Yeah, yeah." Drell smirked.

Gene explored the house after granting the wish.

"Fix." Cherry smirked to Patch to scare him since dogs hated that word.

"Cheeerrryyy!!" Patch cried out. "That was meeean!" 

Atticus soon started to soothe his dog. Patch whimpered and nuzzled up against him.

"Cherry, you know how sensitive that word is to a dog!" Atticus scolded.

"What?" Cherry smirked. "Fix?" 

Unfortunately for her, Mo covered Patch's ears before he could hear that word again.

"Fix...?" Cherry asked.

"I'll fix you!" Drell threatened

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Cherry said.

"You better..." Drell folded his arms. "Or else I'm gonna give Salem a nice... Feeble... Kitty Friend!" 

"Okay, okay." Cherry said.

Gene soon came to see the egg beater and tried to use it as a weapon. 

"Wow." Mo said.

Patch chuckled as he found that a bit funny.

"The 21st century is a very confusing place, isn't it, Gene?" Drell teased as the genie panicked and got stuck in the egg beater.

Louie then took the plug and unplugged it which sent Gene flying out the doors. 

"That's gotta hurt." Mo winced.

"Ah, he's fine." Drell shrugged.

"Gene, where'd you go?" Mo looked around.

"Whatya know?" Gene's voice asked as he was heard in the library. "Las Vegas must be someplace if Caesar moved his palace there." 

"Like I said, it's confusing." Drell said.

"He read the whole encyclopedia?!" Huey asked in shock. 

"That is a shock." Atticus said.

"He's a bit of a fast learner." Drell told the others.

"What's this?" Gene looked to the globe. "A baseball? A bowling ball? Cinderella's ball?" 

"No, that's a globe; it's like a miniature version of the Earth." Patch smiled.

"And no, it's not flat like Ferdinand or Isabelle thought." Drell told Gene.

"Who and who?" The ducklings asked.

"What do they teach you kids in school these days?" Drell complained. "Don't you two know anything about Christopher Columbus?!"

"No." The ducklings said.

Drell groaned and anime fell to the floor which left a dent in it.

"Ferdinand and Isabelle are the King and Queen who thought the world was flat." Cherry told the ducklings.

"Oh, I knew that." Dewey smiled innocently.

"Uh-huh, sure." Cherry said, unimpressed.

"So, the Earth isn't flat?" Gene asked Drell.

"Nope," Drell replied. "Of course when I tried to disagree with Queen Isabelle, she tried to hang me."

"Wow, Gene sure has been in the lamp for a long time." Louie commented.

"I gotta check this out." Gene picked up a book and was about to walk out.

"Are you crazy?!" Drell yelped.

"Wait a second," Huey said as he held Gene back. "What about our wishes?"

"Wishes?" Gene asked. "Do I look like a birthday cake?"

Drell soon whispered to him, reminding him about his meaning about being a genie.

"We all found him," Webby just realized. "Does that mean we each get three wishes?"

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"Is that right, Drell?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... Let me check my rule book..." Drell pondered, he then magicked up a book which wowed the ducklings and he flipped through the pages. "Ghosts... Goblins... Aha, Genies!" he then muttered as he checked the rule guidelines when it came to wishes for the finder or finders of the magic lamp. "If more than one persons finds the lamp, then those people are entitled to have their own three wishes as well as one single finder would have just the normal three. Just no killing anyone, making someone fall in love, or bringing the dead back to life."

"We won't." Mo said.

"Darn, everybody remembers that part." Gene snapped his fingers in defeat.

"You're a genie, it's your birthright." Drell said before vanishing the book.

"Yeah, I know." Gene groaned.

"How does it work?" The ducklings asked as they surrounded Gene as they were eager to have their wishes be granted.

"You better show them." Drell said.

"Okay, okay," Gene said as he took the lamp from Webby. "First, you have to hold the lamp, then say 'I wish', then wish for something."

"That's all?" Dewey smiled with his brothers.

"That's all." Drell told the kids.

"Yep, it's that easy." Mo said.

"I know the first wish!" Louie beamed as he took the magic lamp. "I'm going to wish for a million wishes!"

Drell simply shook his head while tutting.

"Get serious," Gene told Louie. "That never works."

"I guess one of us oughta wish for peace and happiness all over the world." Huey suggested.

"Oh, Huey, that's so beautiful." Mo smiled.

"That wish never works out." Drell said.

"Party Pooper." Mo pouted toward the warlock.

"I'm sorry, but he's right," Gene said. "These are wishes, not miracles."

"What if we wish for something like a pet?" Webby suggested.

"What does he look like, a store?" Drell asked.

"Now, now, Drell, I like the sound of this." Gene smiled.

"I know what I've always wanted," Webby giggled as she took the lamp and rubbed it. "I wish for baby elephant!"

"Uh, you sure about that?" Drell asked.

"Ah, ah, Drell, she wished for it, it must be granted," Cherry folded her arms. "Besides, how bad could it be?"

Gene soon granted the wish and a baby elephant appeared wrapped in a ribbon with a leash for Webby.

"You realize how strong an elephant is, right?" Drell asked.

"It's a baby though..." Cherry shrugged as she stood beside the elephant, not worried about anything happening to her since Dijon seemed to be the unlucky one now instead of her.

"What about Webby's grandmother?" Drell asked.

"What about her?" Cherry asked uncaringly.

"Oh, isn't she cute, Mo?" Webby smiled.

"She sure is." Mo smiled back.

"She might frighten the baby elephant." Drell said.

"Yes, Drell is right," Gene agreed. "Big wishes spell big trouble. The bigger the wish, the bigger the trouble."

"Like anything's gonna happen..." Cherry shrugged as she stood by the elephant.

The elephant held out her trunk toward her.

"Ah, hey, back!" Cherry glared.

"You were saying?" Drell smirked.

"Cherry, I think she wants to play with you." Webby giggled.

"Not now, elephant..." Cherry pushed the baby elephant's trunk back.

"Well, at least Webby's grandma isn't in here to frighten the elephant." Patch smiled nervously.

"Get off of me!" Cherry shoved the trunk away with a smirk and turned back to the others. "I sure showed that elephant."

The elephant then wrapped her trunk around Cherry's waist to pick her up.

"GET OFF!" Cherry told the elephant. "Stop! Desist!"

Webby's grandmother soon came into the room.

"It's our nanny!" Huey gasped as he heard the older duck woman.

"Hurry, hide the elephant!" Louie cried out.

"Oh, yeah, like where?" Dewey scoffed.

"How should we know?" Drell asked.

"Can't you use your magic to get rid of this thing?!" Cherry asked as she tried to get out of the elephant's trunk as it rocked her back and forth as she seemed to like the perky goth despite the protests. 

Mrs. Beakley hummed as she came into the room and began to clean, but soon gasped and screamed once she saw the elephant and where this soon frightened the baby elephant. Cherry fell from the trunk and Webby was soon dragged off by the leash which made her laugh at the female duckling since that didn't happen to her.

"Shabooey!" Gene cried out. "I'm in trouble already!"

"This is bad." Drell said.

Scrooge was being driven home as the elephant was scared and making a mess in the room.

"Quick, one of you, make a wish!" Drell yelped.

Mrs. Beakley ran out to tell Scrooge about the elephant.

"Louie, you wish Pinky away!" Huey told his brother.

"No, I'm not wasting one of my wishes!" Louie replied.

"Just do it!" Drell told him.

"Aw, fine," Huey glared as he took the lamp. "I wish Webby never made her stupid wish!"

And where everything soon went back to the way it was.

Cherry wiped her forehead in relief. "Now... Let's go outside..."

"Alright." Mo said.

Everyone moved outside as quickly as possible.

Cherry came out next and saw that Drell got stuck in the window. "I'm not helping you," she told the warlock. "What have you ever done for me?"

Atticus soon helped Drell out the window.

Drell wiggled as he tried to help himself out and soon he was out. "I'm not as light as I used to be." he then sighed as he had gained some weight, mostly due to Hilda's cooking.

"You'll have to hit the weights again." Atticus said.

"Yeah, sometime later, we'll get into that," Drell smiled. "I'm getting as soft as Skippy's heart."

"Yep." Mo said.

"You could work out too, Cherry," Drell smirked as he pulled on Cherry's arms behind her back which made her legs flop onto the ground. "Atticus, look at how flabby and noodly these arms are!"

"I hate to say it, Cherry, but Drell's right." Atticus observed.

"Dang it." Cherry groaned.

"You need to spend less time on the computer." Drell told Cherry.

"Okay, okay." Cherry said.

"Don't just say, do." Drell replied.

"Get off of me, Drell!" Cherry took her arms back.

"Okay, okay." Drell said.

The kids soon went to hide in their room with Gene as Scrooge felt something suspicious after Mrs. Beakley tried to tell him about the elephant.

"Those kids are smart." Drell said.

"Even if they don't know about Christopher Columbus, don't you guys go to school?" Cherry asked.

"Uncle Scrooge says that life experience is the best education." The ducklings replied innocently.

"Of course." Cherry said.

"Quick, get back in the lamp." Patch told Gene.

"Not the lamp, please!" Gene begged. "Put me in the doghouse, a madhouse, even a house of pancakes, anywhere but the lamp!"

"Okay, okay, you can hide in my fur." Patch said.

Gene shrunk himself and hit in Patch's fur. 

"That was nice of you, Patch." Mo smiled.

"I'm a good boy," Patch smiled back. "Atticus said so." 

"Because it's true." Atticus smiled.

There was then banging on the door before Scrooge then barged in.

"Hello, Uncle Scrooge." Everyone greeted innocently.

"What can we do for you?" Mo blinked innocently.

"Oh, don't act so innocent," Scrooge glared. "What kind of tricks are ye kids playin' on Mrs. Beakley?"

"Who, us?" Dewey asked.

"Tricks?" Huey added.

"Never!" Louie concluded.

"Uh-uh," Webby shook her head as she held her doll. "Not us, Uncle Scrooge." 

"Why would we trick her?" Atticus asked.

"Then what's going on?" Scrooge demanded.

"Oh, nothing, not a thing..." Cherry replied nervously, though not as nervous as Atticus since he wasn't the best liar. 

'This could be a challenge.' Mo thought to herself.

Patch shuddered slightly and couldn't help but scratch against his fur and where he soon felt fleas starting to disappear. "Ah..." he stuck his tongue out in relief as he lowered his back hind leg.

"Anyway, we're not up to anything." Mo said.

"You must be working too hard, Uncle Scrooge." Cherry replied innocently.

"Oh, all right," Scrooge gave in before leaving the room. "But stay out of trouble, I'm in no mood for mischief."

"We won't, Uncle Scrooge," Huey, Dewey, and Louie saluted as they wore their scout caps. "Woodchuck's Promise!"

Atticus nodded in agreement. Scrooge nodded back and then left the room. Patch then got down on all fours and let Gene come out once the coast was clear.

"You kids are some clever... Wisequacks." Cherry said before laughing out loud at her own pun.

There was only silence after that joke.

"Come on, why is it whenever I make a joke no one laughs?" Cherry groaned.

"Because you aren't funny," Drell replied bluntly. He soon got elbowed by Atticus for that response. "What? It's true." he then shrugged.

"Well, I think your friend is quite funny." Gene giggled to Cherry.

"Thank you." Cherry said.

"So, what should we do now?" Gene asked.

"Let's go outside and make more wishes!" Dewey suggested.

"That sounds nice." Mo smiled.

Everyone left the boys' bedroom and came outside.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wish to go hang-gliding!" Dewey wished.

Gene soon granted his wish.

Dewey laughed and cheered as he soon went hang-gliding into the sky.

"My turn." Mo smiled.

"What is your wish, my dear?" Gene asked Mo.

"I wish that my biological siblings were here." Mo wished.

Gene soon granted the wish, hoping it would work out. Luckily, it had and soon enough, Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy appeared.

Cherry looked up and gasped before they fell on top of her. "Well... It was nice while it lasted..." she muffled.

"Oops, sorry, I gotta work on that." Gene said.

"Thanks, Gene!" Mo beamed as she was glad to have her siblings here.

"Uh, where are we?" Timber asked as he stood up with Gloriosa.

"You're in Duckburg." Mo smiled.

"What's a Duckburg?" Gloriosa asked.

"I've heard of this place," Timber replied. "Doesn't Scrooge McDuck live here?" 

"You got that right." Atticus smiled.

"How did we get here?" Gloriosa asked.

"Magic!" Mo smiled. "I wished for you!"

"You wished for us?" Timber asked.

"That, was my doing." Gene replied.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"More magic?" Timber and Gloriosa asked themselves before they yelped slightly in surprise as Mo hugged them instantly.

"I'm so happy that you two are gonna stay with us." Mo smiled.

Timber and Gloriosa smiled back to their little sister.

"I wish Goku was here." Atticus smiled.

Gene then used his magic again to summon Goku just for Atticus and he had the same reaction that Gloriosa and Timber did only he landed on top of Drell. Cherry snickered and laughed at him.

"Hey, buddy." Goku smiled to Atticus.

"Hey, Goku." Atticus smiled back.

The two shared a quick hug.

"Hey, Goku." Cherry greeted flatly.

"Hi, Cherry." Goku greeted back.

Drell soon stood up and dusted himself clean.

"Hey, Drell." Goku greeted.

"Hey, Goku," Drell replied. "How's Chichi?"

"She's doing great." Goku said.

"All right, Cherry, are you gonna wish for someone to appear?" Drell asked.'

"Who would I wish for?" Cherry scoffed.

"Like maybe Forte." Drell said.

"Gross." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, he cares a lot about you." Mo reminded.

"Gross." Cherry repeated.

"Oh, come on, Cherry, make a wish." Gene urged.

"I have nothing to wish for..." Cherry sighed. "All my life is just a pile of disappointment on the garbage truck of reality."

"Come on, isn't there something that you'd wish for?" Gene asked.

"I wish Drell was a lot more nice to me." Cherry smirked.

"What?! Cherry, you can't--" Drell glared until his eyes glowed slightly and he bowed before Cherry. "What can I do for you, My Queen?"

"Wish granted." Gene smiled.

Drell hugged Cherry with a smile.

"Okay, let's take it easy now." Cherry grunted.

"As you wish, My Queen." Drell said.

"Ooh, this could be disturbing..." Cherry muttered to herself.

Soon enough, the ducklings made more wishes and they were instantly in a kids' paradise.

"Amazing." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, it certainly is, better than when Genie with Aladdin," Cherry said as Drell began to paint her toenails before sighing. "I sure do miss him though, he really knew how to make me laugh."

"Who knows?" Mo replied. "Maybe we'll see them again."

"It is certain." Drell said before painting Cherry's toenails.

Cherry laughed and then kicked him in the face. "Sorry, but my big toes are ticklish."

"That's quite all right..." Drell grinned before his left eye twitched. "Anything to make you happy."

"I think I'm going to enjoy this." Cherry smirked.

Drell stuck his tongue out as he continued to paint Cherry's nails.

"What else should we wish for?" Huey wondered.

"I'd like a small steamboat." Louie replied as he bounced on the trampoline.

"Sure," Gene replied as he drove the train. "You want that with or without an ocean?"

"He's got a point." Patch said.

"A little much?" Louie asked.

"Just a tad." Gene replied.

"I know!" Huey smiled. "I wish for the world's biggest ice cream sundae!...But not too big."

"That wish is perfect." Mo smiled.

"Ice cream sundae, come on down!" Gene called out before granting the wish. 

There were colorful sparks in the sky and scoops of ice cream came raining down and landed into the pool with chocolate sauce and a cherry landed on top of Huey. 

"Hmm... Gotta watch out for that wind shear." Gene commented.

The ducklings, teenagers, Drell, and Patch soon started to eat the ice cream.

"Drell, I didn't know you liked ice cream." Patch smiled.

"Oh, on a bad day, it satisfies me." Drell smiled back.

"Say, guys, shouldn't we eat dinner before we eat dessert?" Mo asked the others as they ate the sundae together.

Everyone simply blinked as their response. "Naaaah!" The others then said before eating their ice cream.

"Want a cherry, Cherry?" Huey joked.

"Oh, no, sorry, I don't like cherries." Cherry declined.

"That was a joke." Huey said.

"Still, I don't like cherries." Cherry replied.

"Your name is Cherry, but you don't like cherries?" Webby asked.

"Cherry is actually a nickname," Cherry replied. "My real name is--Hey, save some of that for me!"

"Dang it." Patch groaned.

"What's wrong, boy?" Atticus asked. "You can eat chocolate now, Cherry's friend Katie had Willy Wonka made a new flavor just for you."

"Cherry was about to say her real name." Patch pouted before getting a devilish idea.

"Oh, yeah, that..." Atticus replied. "She doesn't like her real name very much... It's... Huh..."

"You don't remember?" Patch asked.

"Sorry, buddy, but I've known her as Cherry so long, I guess I forgot about that." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, Gene!" Patch called out with a smirk.

"Yes, Patch?" Gene smiled to the Dalmatian.

"I wish that Cherry would tell us her real name." Patch smirked.

"I should be able to do that, strange wish though." Gene replied before granting the wish.

"And here comes the name." Patch smiled out of excitement.

It was getting rather late as everyone ate their ice cream.

"So, Cherry, what is your real name?" Patch asked.

Cherry muffled as her mouth was full.

"No, no, swallow!" Patch complained.

Cherry then swallowed and hiccuped slightly as she swallowed rather fast. Patch groaned before scaring her by barking loudly behind her.

"WAH!" Cherry yelped. "Patch, you know I hate that!"

"I know, and sorry, now tell us." Patch demanded.

"Tell you what?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry..." Patch growled. "If that even is your real name."

The wish soon took control.

"So, Cherry?" Patch asked.

Cherry whispered her real name into Patch's ear.

"Seriously?" Patch asked.

"I never liked saying it..." Cherry replied. "People always got it wrong... Then Atticus started calling me Cherry in the orphanage and it sorta stuck."

"Ohh." Patch smiled.

"So there, now you know." Cherry said.

"And I'm happy for that." Patch said.

Later on, they decided to go back to the mansion.

"Oh, dear, no sign of them yet," Mrs. Beakley frowned. "Should I call the police?"

"Uh-oh, looks like Uncle Scrooge is pretty upset." Atticus whispered.

"Aye, to hold me back when those rascals finally get home," Scrooge angrily paced as the kids had missed curfew. "This time, they'll be grounded for a month! No video games, no television, and no more friends spending the night!"

"I wish Uncle Scrooge would be nice right now and not mad with us for being out late." Dewey whispered to Gene.

Gene soon granted his wish. Scrooge flinched and looked dazed for a moment as the kids came inside.

"We're home!" The ducklings announced.

"Children," Mrs. Beakley glared with her hands on her hips. "I think your uncle has something to say to you."

"Oh, I'm sure he does." Mo smiled.

"Aye, welcome home," Scrooge smiled to the others. "Can I get you all anything? Cookies? Milk? Ice cream?"

"No, thanks," Louie replied. "We're kinda full."

"And sleepy." Webby yawned.

"That's because it's past your bedtime," Scrooge smiled to them before sending them upstairs. "Scoot along, my wee ones."

"Good night, Uncle Scrooge." Cherry and Atticus also yawned.

"Sleep tight!" Scrooge smiled.

"That's telling them, sir." The butler murmured sarcastically.

Scrooge soon looked like he didn't know why he didn't punish the kids.

Everyone was soon getting into their pajamas to get some sleep. Drell was making up a bed for Cherry and was fluffing a pillow for her and even got her a glass of water.

"I love this wish." Cherry smiled.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, mi'lady?" Drell bowed like a servant.

"That will be all." Cherry said.

"Sleep tight..." Drell smiled to her.

Cherry then lay down and went into bed before yawning and turning over to get some sleep. Drell seemed to watch her sleep.

"Go to sleep." Cherry said without turning around.

"Oh, but I wanna make sure you have a good night's sleep," Drell smiled. "I don't want you to have nightmares."

"I will have nightmares knowing you're watching me sleep like a dingo about to eat its prey." Cherry said.

"I just wanna make sure you're okay." Drell grinned.

Cherry put her covers over head with a small groan. Gene soon panicked after seeing the shadow of a bird.

"Oh, dear, Gene is in a panic," Drell said with a forced smile. "Allow me to check him for you, Cherry."

"PLEASE! LEAVE!" Cherry begged.

"Don't worry," Drell smiled to her. "I'll be right back." He then dashed off.

"Finally." Cherry sighed before going to sleep.

"Hide me! Hide me! Hurry, chase him away!" Gene panicked and hid inside of Louie's night cap.

"It's just an owl." Patch said.

"An owl?" Gene asked as he glanced out to see if it was safe.

"He comes around here every night." Dewey replied.

"I thought it was my meanest master," Gene sighed as he came out of Louie's night cap. "The one Collie Baba stole my lamp from."

"Wait, you mean Collie Baba stole your lamp from Merlock?" Atticus asked.

"Who?" The ones who didn't know about Merlock asked.

"You know of my old master?" Gene asked Atticus in concern.

"We saw him," Atticus said. "So, what did he make you do with his three wishes?"

"His first wish was to live forever." Gene said as he looked at the goldfish on the window sill. 

"Oh, good wisher." Huey commented.

"Not exactly." Drell said.

"Bad wisher, you don't know," Gene agreed before he began to cry. "He made me do the worst things."

"Like what?" Goku asked.

"Did ya ever hear of Atlantis?" Gene sniffled. "It was everybody's favorite resort until Merlock couldn't get reservations. Then, down she went! And poor Pompeii..." he then bawled as he set down the fishbowl. "Mount Vesuvius would never have blown its top if Merlock hadn't blown his." he then blew his nose as he looked quite miserable about his former master.

"So then, he used up all his wishes, right?" Timber asked.

"But that's just it," Gene sulked. "Merlock has unlimited wishes because he has a magic talisman."

"That amulet you saw earlier." Drell told Atticus and Patch as Gene twirled his finger into the mirror to show an image of Merlock's trinket.

"But how can that magic talisman give him unlimited wishes?" Gloriosa asked.

"It's what gives him his powers," Gene told her. "And when he puts it on the lamp, he gets as many wishes as he wants. Now do you see why I'm a little jumpy?" he then asked before crying again.

"We understand now." Timber said.

"Drell, I thought you said 'Skippy' sunk Atlantis." Atticus said to the warlock.

"He did..." Drell replied. "He saw a plug and tripped."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Merlock must've manipulated that clumsy oaf..." Drell looked away.

"Possibly." Patch said.

"Skippy never could do anything right." Drell muttered.

"Let's all get some sleep." Goku said.

"Oh, I know!" Mo spoke up. "Let's just wish for the talisman."

"I'm afraid that's one wish I cannot do," Gene told her. "You'd have to steal it from him yourself, and good luck."

"Why?" Timber asked.

"Why?" Drell repeated him. "Why?! Because you're doomed, that's why!"

"He can't be that bad." Timber shrugged.

"Did you not hear what I told you?" Gene replied. "He's dangerous!"

"We've dealt with worse." Mo said.

"You did face Jafar." Drell smiled nervously, though that would not be the last time they would see the ex-royal vizier.

"Yep." Patch said.

"Just get ready for his revenge." Drell frowned.

"Revenge?!" Patch's eyes widened.

"I'm afraid he'll return to Agrabah sometime soon." Drell sighed.

"Uh-oh..." Patch frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanna say anything to ruin your good time in Scrooge McDuck's mansion!" Drell replied. "I know how much he means to Cherry and Atticus since they got to spend their first Christmas with a real family with him." He soon saw everyone getting tired. "I know, I'm sleepy too, let's just turn in for the night before someone gets nightmares." he then suggested.

"Like you watching Cherry sleep?" Atticus asked.

"Ah, I wasn't really gonna do that," Drell smirked. "I'm immune to genie magic, so I was just pretending to be nice to her."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, Gene is harmless to me, though we can't say for sure with Genie Jafar," Drell replied. "But I guess we have to wait for the idiot to find him."

"True." Mo said.

Everyone soon yawned and went to their own beds to get some sleep. Gene just hoped that Merlock wouldn't come while they were sleeping. Everyone was soon asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Cherry yawned as she woke up after everyone fell asleep, she looked relieved that Drell had fallen asleep and went to get herself a nice cold glass of water. "Finally." She sighed. She filled a glass with plenty of ice and put a straw in it to sip her drink. "That's refreshing, but I'm not tired..." she said to herself, she looked around since her laptop wasn't around and decided to explore everyone else's dreams. "I might as well explore their dream." Cherry shrugged.

There was a glowing white light and Cherry was in a room that had many doors.

"Eenie meeny... That one," Cherry said before going into Atticus's dream since it was the first one available. "I wonder what he's dreaming about?"

Atticus dreamt about himself being trained in the Canterlot Royal Guard with Shining Armor.

"Of course..." Cherry replied. "All he needs now if Mo in danger and him saving the day." To her surprise, he didn't dream about Mo in danger yet.

Cherry played on her phone, she then got bored and decided to see Mo's dream next. Mo was dreaming about her wedding to Atticus.

"Should have expected this." Cherry said.

Cherry came into Patch's dream and he was chasing a car that had Colette held hostage in it and was driven by the bad guy from the Thunderbolt TV series.

"This is new." Cherry said.

Patch growled as he soon jumped in the air and landed on the hood of the car. The bad guy gasped and panicked at the sight of Patch. Patch then barked as loud and powerful as Thunderbolt to scare him into stopping the car so he could save his beloved Colette. The bad guy soon stopped the car before coming out as two of them.

Patch snarled as he looked ready for anything. Lucky soon appeared beside Patch to give him a helping paw. Thunderbolt was next to him to give him a helping paw as well. Patch smirked to the older dogs and they all jumped against the bad guys, though it wasn't a regular fight with a dog, it was like wrestling.

"Okay, this is somewhat interesting." Cherry said.

Colette cupped her paw in concern as she watched the fight. Patch soon kicked the bad guys toward Thunderbolt who kicked them back against Lucky and he had kicked them into the sky.

"Nice." Cherry smirked.

Colette came toward Patch with a smile. The two smiled to each other and began to kiss and do other things.

"Okay, I do not need to see doggy love!" Cherry groaned and shut the door. "All right, who's next?" 

The next was Gene's door.

"This should be interesting..." Cherry said to herself before opening Gene's door to see what he was dreaming about.

And where it was him playing with the ducklings without granting any wishes.

"That must be Gene's secret wish..." Cherry said to herself. "He just wants to be a normal kid like Pinocchio and not be a genie anymore..." she then decided to remember this for later as it seemed very important for Gene. She soon went on to the other doors. 

She was curious of Webby's dream, she was sure it was going to be a pink girly paradise. She saw that she was right and she was about to shut the door, but she saw the young female duckling with an adult duck couple she had never met or seen before.

"I love you and I miss you every day..." Webby smiled. "Mommy and Daddy."

"We miss you too." Mr. Vanderquack said. 

"We're so glad you're being a good girl for Grammy." Webby's mother added.

Webby hugged her parents with tears in her eyes. Cherry soon looked like she was going to cry herself as children being separated from loved ones always broke her heart.

She soon left the dream. She wiped her eyes and sniffled slightly.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Drell asked as he was seen in a tree in the room.

"Drell, what're you doing here?" Cherry glared. "This is my job, not yours!"

"Oh, I know." Drell said.

Cherry glared.

"It's a sad story though..." Drell said as he played with a deck of cards in his hands. "Webby's parents are alive, they just couldn't afford to take care of her."

"Wait, what?" Cherry asked.

"It's true..." Drell replied. "The Vanderquack couple are very complex people."

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed, but soon yelped as Drell jumped down from the tree and landed on her.

"Nice soft landing..." Drell smiled and looked around, not realizing he was sitting on her. "Cherry? Cherry!"

"Help!" Cherry muffled.

"Oops," Drell said. He then got off from her. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" he then did his nice act. "Can I get you a massage, clean your room for you, do your homework?"

Cherry glared up at him in annoyance. "The wish never affected you, did it?" She glared.

"I thought you were the smart one," Drell smirked. "Genie magic doesn't affect me unless it's from someone more powerful than I."

"Oh..." Cherry gulped.

"Trust me, you're gonna wanna be on the look out for Jafar after this..." Drell replied. "I mean, we're with genies, I thought you'd ought to know."

"Whatever he does, we can take him on." Cherry scoffed.

"You remember that strong genie form he has?" Drell asked.

"Well, yeah..." Cherry replied. "But Genie sent him to the Cave of Wonders..."

"Yes, until he gets out..." Drell said. "Oh, Cherry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"YOU'RE A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT!" Cherry replied. "I hate it when you scare me, I don't care if you find it amusing."

"Okay, okay." Drell said.

"Hmph..." Cherry frowned.

"You know, I'm scared too..." Drell rubbed his arm nervously.

"You are?" Cherry asked in shock.

"Of Merlock..." Drell said, being serious and not kidding around. "He made the early years a living nightmare and I'm worried he'll use fear against us."

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"Fear's quite a powerful emotion..." Drell said as he brought out a purple orb to symbolize the scared emotion. 

"It is..." Cherry had to admit before sighing. "Why does growing up have to be so difficult?"

Drell simply shrugged.

"It's probably easy for you, you've been alive for hundreds of years." Cherry said.

"That may be true, but I have a hard life too," Drell replied. "I nearly lived like Cinderella when I was younger, my parents made me sleep in the basement and my mother made me do chores." 

"Whoa," Cherry said. "That sounds horrible."

"I'm still telling the truth..." Drell sighed.

"No wonder you're such a jerk!" Cherry replied. "I blame your parents for that."

"I know!" Drell cried out. "I feel like they regret having me! Mom always told me how much she wanted a daughter more than a son! The Head of the Witch's Council was always a witch, not a warlock!" 

Cherry was about to say something until they saw Patch's dream door starting to shake and was now becoming nightmare. "Oh, no, Patch is having a nightmare!" she began to panic. "What do I do? What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?!"

"Calm down, what did Luna teach you about handling nightmares?" Drell asked.

"Um... Hmm..." Cherry paused as she tried to think back. "I think it was about comforting the dreamer and making the nightmare stop."

Cherry soon opened the door to see what it was about. The lights flashed in her eyes briefly, but they soon faded away and Patch was seen with his puppyhood idol: Thunderbolt. And where she soon saw Thunderbolt hanging onto a cliff for dear life.

"Patch, help me!" Thunderbolt cried out as if he dropped, he could get killed. 

"I'm coming!" Patch cried back as he ran his best to try and save him only to be stopped by a Rottweiler.

The Rottweiler snarled and made Patch back up from the cliff, he then raised his paw and smacked him in the muzzle. Though this normally wouldn't hurt Patch, he put his paw to his muzzle and removed it to find blood. 

"You're not going anywhere, this is what your owner gets for turning down the good life of a street urchin." The Rottweiler growled.

"Wait, you're Buster?" Patch asked.

"Surprised to see me, Spot?" Buster smirked. 

"The name is Patch and actually, I am, how do you know me?" Patch asked before seeing that Thunderbolt was about to fall. "You know what, never mind, I'll find out later; right now, Thunderbolt needs me."

Buster then whacked him away again.

"Cut that out!" Patch glared. 

"Nope, I don't think I will, House Pet." Buster snarled. 

"Out of my way!" Patch growled before teleporting to Thunderbolt.

Thunderbolt yelped as the cliff broke slightly and was closer to making him fall. 

"Give me your paw, Thunderbolt." Patch said once he appeared again as he held his right paw out to his idol.

Thunderbolt grunted and struggled until he held out his right paw toward Patch. 

"Almost there" Patch said as he stretched his right paw out.

Thunderbolt grunted and tried to reach out to Patch's paw. Patch was about to pull Thunderbolt to safety only to pulled back by his tail by Buster.

"Let go of me!" Patch glared at Buster. "Let go!"

"Okay, if you say so." Buster muffled before sending him flying to a tree.

Patch yelped as he was sent flying. Thunderbolt soon slipped and began to fall. Cherry panicked for Patch and tried to stop the nightmare from what Princess Luna taught her.

"Oh, and what do we have here?" Buster smirked. "A girl trying to save the day?"

"Hey, leave Cherry alone!" Patch glared. "She's a dream-bender!"

"I can do this... I can do this..." Cherry tried to make the dream better, but only made the nightmare worse by making Buster bigger than Patch enough to crush him. "NO! That's not what I wanted!"

"Focus, Cherry!" Drell glared.

"I'm trying!" Cherry told him.

Patch soon ran right through between Buster's legs to try and save Thunderbolt with his magic.

"Try harder!" Drell glared. "Put some muscle into it!"

Cherry growled at him as she tried to save Patch's dream. Patch was about to save Thunderbolt only to be stopped by Buster. He yelped out as Buster then raised his paw and smushed him, ending the dream which would then wake Patch up.

Patch woke up in the real world with a gasp and panted as he looked all around only to find out it was just a dream. "Thank goodness." He sighed.

"What was that?!" Drell scolded Cherry once they left Patch's dream.'

"I tried..." Cherry replied.

"Not hard enough!" Drell folded his arms. "Just hope he isn't scarred for life from it!"

"I'm sure he won't be," Cherry said before she noticed Drell shivering from his spine. "What?" she then asked about the shivering down his spine. "Drell, what is it?!"

"Merlock is coming." Drell gulped.

Cherry looked nervous herself then. 

Soon enough, Cherry blinked and she found herself in the McDuck kitchen and she rushed to a window to keep an eye out for Merlock. It was soon morning and where everything was peaceful.

"It's morning..." Cherry frowned. 

Merlock and Dijon were soon on their way to the mansion. Cherry gasped and ducked down as she saw Merlock coming.

"Oh, no, he must have found out we escaped with the lamp." Cherry whispered.

"Are you certain this is where Scrooge lives?" Merlock asked his lackey.

"This time, I'm very sure... I think." Dijon replied as he was stuck in a thorn bush.

"Then we'll begin our search." Merlock said.

"In light?" Dijon asked as he got out of the bush. "But I am not a popular favorite in that house. Scrooge find me, he kill me!"

"That guy has worse luck than I do." Cherry commented.

"Then you stay out of sight!" Merlock glared as he sent him flying.

Cherry winced and ducked to that. 

"I'll try very hard to remember you at reward time." Merlock told his lackey before turning into a rat to sneak into the mansion.

"I have to go warn the others." Cherry said.

Drell soon appeared. "You abandoned me!"

"Not now." Cherry ignored him and went to tell the others.

"That's new." Drell said.

"Whatever you have to say, I'm in no mood!" Cherry glared before going after the others. 

"I smell a rat," Drell folded his arms before sniffing. "Wait, I seriously do... And he's EVIL!!!"

"He's here!" Cherry panicked.

"Everybody panic!" Drell ran away like a coward. 

"Wow," Cherry said. "I better see how everyone else is." She then went off to see the others while Drell was the one being hysterical instead of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile with the others...

"There's the robber!" Dewey called out as they were playing a game.

"Catch him!" Huey added.

Gene laughed as he was pretending to be a robber and carried a sack of money away while Huey, Dewey, and Louie were the cops. Patch added himself as the police dog. Gene hopped onto the carpet and tried to get away on it like a magic carpet, but it was just an ordinary one. Patch saw what Gene was trying to do and decided to use his magic to make the carpet come to life.

"He's getting away!" Huey and Dewey cried out as they ran after Gene while he flew away with a laugh.

"They sure are having fun." Mo smiled.

"Guuuys!" Cherry called out as she ran before she slipped on a rollerblade which sent her flying and she ended up in the toy police car and and it raced down the stairs and knocked her down on the floor. "Well... My luck hasn't changed today..." she then muttered weakly.

"Nope." Drell shook his head.

"Reach for the skies!" Patch told Gene after he bit on the carpet.

"Oh, boys!" Webby called out as she rang a tiny bell. "Tea party time!"

"Oh, right." Patch muffled.

"Not now, Webby!" Dewey glared.

"We're in the middle of an arrest!" Louie put his hands on his hips.

"Come on, guys, let's be fair." Atticus said.

"Besides, what's wrong with a little tea party now and again?" Gloriosa smiled as she stood with Webby and Mo.

"That's right." Mo said.

"Come on, Genie," Webby grabbed Gene's hand. "They don't know how much fun they're gonna miss."

Cherry began to climb back up the stairs. "Merlock's here!" she panted.

"Cherry?" Atticus looked over. "Did Drell kick you down the stairs?"

"No..." Cherry panted. "Merlock... Is... Coming!"

"What?!" Atticus gasped.

"I saw him..." Cherry gasped before she looked dizzy. 

Atticus gave her a glass of water. Cherry coughed and chugged it down.

"Now, are you sure?" Atticus asked.

"Yes!" Cherry replied. "I saw him with my own eyes after Patch's nightmare!"

"Patch had a nightmare?" Atticus asked out of concern.

"You gave me a nightmare?" Patch asked Cherry.

"No, no, I tried to fix your dream!" Cherry said. "It... Just turned into a nightmare."

"Though the question is why did your dream turn into a nightmare?" Drell asked Patch.

"I'm not sure," Patch shrugged. "I guess I felt overwhelmed based on what Atticus told me about Buster."

"Thunderbolt was in it too." Cherry said.

"I was trying to save him, then Buster showed up..." Patch told Atticus.

"I thought I sensed some distress when I woke up to use the bathroom earlier..." Atticus replied.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed. "But what if your dream is trying to tell you something?"

"If only I could find out..." Patch said.

"Cherry?" Drell called.

Cherry then let go of the top step to bounce down the steps to get away from him.

"Really?" Drell asked, unimpressed. He then reached out and picked her back up. He then gave Patch a spell to make him fall asleep.

"Come on, man, I don't wanna do this!" Cherry groaned.

"Yes, but, you will do it." Drell said.

"What if I don't want to?" Cherry pouted.

"Then I'll make you." Drell said.

Cherry and Drell soon glared to each other, but of course, Cherry lost and was sent into the Dreamscape Realm.

"Now, everybody hide me from Merlock!" Drell panicked.

"Oh, brother." Timber rolled his eyes.

Merlock snuck into the house as Scrooge was declining about going to a ball. What Merlock did count on was the maid who was Webby's grandmother. Mrs. Beakley glared down at Merlock. Merlock looked back and gasped only to be swatted by the maid's broom. And where it looked like he would be busy for a while.

Meanwhile with Webby, Mo, Gloriosa, and Gene...

"Do you know how to do a tea party?" Mo asked the young genie.

"Sure! I've read all about it," Gene smiled as he took out a feather and put it in his hat. "Can I be the Indian who throws the tea overboard?" 

"No, that's the Boston Tea Party, totally different." Mo chuckled.

"She's right, this tea party is totally different." Webby smiled.

"Oh... How does it work?" Gene then asked.

"First, you pour the tea..." Webby demonstrated as she used Gene's lamp as a teapot before taking her cup. "Then take little sips..." she then sipped her teacup with her pinkie out and smiled. "And talk to your guests," she then took out her favorite doll. "Oh, what a lovely dress, Quacky."

"Oh, it is quite a lovely dress." Mo smiled.

"Get outta here," Gene complained. "No war paint or tomahawks, or anything?"

"Uh-uh," Webby shook her head. "Just you and me and my friends here."

"You call these party animals?" Gene glared. "They're lifeless!"

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that." Gloriosa's eyes widened.

"Oh, Genie, you just gave me the best idea in the world." Webby smiled.

Gene still scowled at her with his arms folded.

"There is a way to have all my friends enjoy the party." Webby smiled as she took the lamp.

"I don't mean it!" Gene gulped. "The less, the merrier! Just you, me, Mo, Gloriosa, and a pot of tea!" 

"This'll be fun," Webby smiled. "I wish all my toys and dollies were alive!"

"Now you've done it, Gene." Mo sighed.

Gene soon granted Webby's wish. Webby laughed in excitement once her toys and dolls had come to life.

"Oh, this is bad." Gloriosa gulped.

"It's so nice to finally meet you all." Webby smiled to her toys. 

"Uh, cookies, anyone?" Mo smiled nervously at the wilder animals such as tigers, snakes, and gorillas. "Uh-oh, they don't look tamed." She then gulped.

Cherry poked her head in. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" she then gasped. "Living stuffed animals!"

A snake slithered around her and squeezed her in its hold.

"Drell, I'm ready to enter Patch's dream right now!" Cherry gasped.

"Oooh, so now you wanna go...?" Drell folded his arms.

"Yes!" Cherry gagged. "Please!"

"You didn't seem interested a few minutes go..." Drell ignored her situation.

"I'M DYING!" Cherry cried out.

"Okay, okay." Drell said.

Cherry gasped and gagged. Drell grabbed the snake and pulled him off of her and sent her into Patch's dream with a small smirk. All the toys and dolls soon ran out of the room.

"Dollies, be good!" Webby wagged her finger.

Mrs. Beakley continued to look for Merlock in his rat form. "If there's anything I hate more than elephants in the house, it's rats!" she growled, trying to find him. "Here, Ratty, Ratty... Come to Nanny~..." she then screamed once she saw the toys coming right at her.

"Oh, this is bad." Mo said.

"This isn't a house, it's a zoo!" Mrs. Beakley panicked before she ran downstairs.

"Wish them back, please!" Gene begged Webby.

"I can't," Webby frowned. "That was my last wish."

"Dang it, she's right." Mo said.

"Oh, I wish you hadn't said that." Gene sulked.

A stuffed tiger soon came by and clawed at the curtains which was where Merlock was hiding. 

"Oh, I hope Jerry's not here." Mo said.

"I seriously doubt it," Gloriosa told her sister. "He must be somewhere else."

The tiger soon swatted at the curtains which dropped them and Merlock scurried for his life.

"I'm so hungry..." Drell groaned, then saw the rat scampering past. "Oh, boy, a snack!" he then picked him up by his tail and was about to eat him.

"Don't even think about it." Merlock glared.

"M-M-Merlock...?" Drell shivered.

"That's right." Merlock smirked.

Drell soon dropped him and shivered. "Uh, you go away or I'll step on you."

"Do it..." Merlock challenged.

Drell then tried to stop on him, but couldn't find the courage to. Luckily, the stuffed tiger looked hungry. 

"Aren't you gonna squash me like a bug?" Merlock taunted Drell. "Aw, what's wrong, Batsworth, are you gonna cry?"

"N-No!" Drell glared. "You're gonna cry and go home to your mom and she's gonna make you clean the outhouse!" he then ran away and began crying.

Merlock simply smirked before he felt someone breathing on him. He then turned to see the stuffed tiger who looked rather hungry. And he started to run for his life and was being recorded by Mo who knew Drell would love watching the video. Dijon soon came by to look for his master as he had been gone for an awfully long time.

Meanwhile with Cherry...

"Don't mess up... Don't mess up." Cherry coached herself as she waited to go to Patch's dream.

Patch's door soon appeared, telling Cherry it was time. Cherry then opened the door and came into Patch's dream. And where this one was different as she saw Patch looking around at a dark place before finding Thunderbolt looking sad and lonely. "Wow, I never saw that dog sad before..." she commented about Thunderbolt.

"Oh, Thunderbolt!" Patch came to his puppyhood idol.

"Hey there, kiddo." Thunderbolt replied. 

"What's wrong?" Patch frowned.

"I feel empty inside..." Thunderbolt sulked. "I wish I could have a family like you, kiddo." 

"Wait, Thunderbolt, are you lonely, and are you contacting me in my dream?" Patch asked.

"I guess I am..." Thunderbolt shrugged. 

"Oh, Thunderbolt, I wish there was something I could do..." Patch pouted. "What about your show? I know I don't watch it much anymore, but--"

"Cancelled," Thunderbolt replied. "The studio closed up shop for good and they threw me out on the streets," he then smiled dreamily. "Like that Singing Stray girl, Dixie~..." 

This caused Patch to gasp.

"I'm afraid so..." Thunderbolt sighed.

"What happened to Li'l Lightning?" Patch asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest..." Thunderbolt shrugged. "I hadn't seen him since you saved the day for not just me, but your brothers and sisters." 

'Huh, well, what do you know?' Cherry thought to herself. 'Drell was right.'

Patch and Thunderbolt smiled to each other. The tone soon grew dark and serious as Buster came back.

"Ready for Round 2, House Pup?" Buster laughed.

"GO AWAY!" Patch growled. 

"What is with this guy?" Cherry asked before seeing something that looked like a part of Nightmare Moon's mane or tail.

"Oh, no!" she then gasped. "Nightmare Moon!"

'Hello there, young dream-bender...' A deep and scary voice greeted before waving around her and a shadow was hiding with beady red eyes. 'What's the matter? Are we doubting ourselves with our ability?'

"Hey, get back here!" Cherry glared as she followed the shadow and soon ended up in a dark and scary forest. "This is new."

'You think you can handle the responsibility?' The voice asked. 

"Well, if you think you can take away my abilities, you go on right ahead!" Cherry glared.

'As easily said as done...' The voice said before wiping away Cherry's abilities. 

"Leave her alone, foul demon!" Princess Luna's voice broke through the forest.

Cherry shivered slightly and looked down to see that the only person who was tormenting her was herself as it was only her shadow. Princess Luna soon used her magic on the Shadow Cherry to make her disappear.

"Princess Luna?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, you can't run from your own shadow." Princess Luna educated. 

"I know." Cherry frowned.

"Why are you so nervous?" Princess Luna asked.

"I just don't think I can ever get the hang of this..." Cherry sighed. 

"Yes, you will." Princess Luna assured her.

"I hope so..." Cherry sighed. "I swear, I saw Nightmare Moon too." 

"She must have lured you into the Nightmare Forest." Princess Luna said.

"I don't like this..." Cherry sighed. "Not even Drell believes in me." 

"Don't focus on those who don't believe in you." Princess Luna said.

"It's hard sometimes..." Cherry sighed before she was sent back to Patch's dream.

Buster and Patch began to fight each other. Cherry narrowed her eyes as she tried to make Patch able to defeat Buster and where this time, she was able to. Patch seemed to grow in size with Buster, though grew bigger than the Rottweiler. 

"This is new." Buster said.

Patch snarled and whacked Buster away with his paw. 

"Nice." Cherry smirked.

"See? Now you're getting it!" Princess Luna smiled. 

Cherry was happy for this, but was sad to hear about Thunderbolt.

"He's gone now, Thunderbolt." Patch said.

"Thanks, kid, you were always the heroic one." Thunderbolt smiled. 

Cherry soon knew what they had to do for Patch and Thunderbolt after the adventure. "Can I leave now?" she then asked.

"I'm sure Patch is fine here now." Princess Luna nodded.

Cherry soon came out of Patch's dream and was then knocked over by Drell as he ran. "OWWW!!!"

"Oh, that did not hurt." Drell glared with a scoff. 

"Why are you running?" Princess Luna asked.

"Merlock's on the loose!" Drell warned her. 

"What?!" Princess Luna gasped.

"I'm afraid so, he's after Gene." Drell told the alicorn princess of the night. 

"Oh, no..." Princess Luna said.

"Luna, you know Merlock too?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, he's the one who wished to torment me with Nightmare Moon before Twilight and Spike's first Nightmare Night in Ponyville." Princess Luna replied. 

"Oh, my..." Cherry gulped.

"Everybody panic!" Drell ran away like a coward. 

"Wow," Cherry said. "I better see how everyone else is." She then went off to see the others while Drell was the one being hysterical instead of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Huey, Dewey, and Louie still rode their squad car. Atticus pushed it from behind, making siren sounds as he played along with them. Patch was happy to see this after his dream.

"Living room... Books... Living stuffed animals..." Atticus said before doing a double take. "LIVING STUFFED ANIMALS?!" 

"Did you just say living stuffed animals?" Patch asked.

Atticus let go of the car and looked into the room with Patch to see that stuffed animals had come to life.

"Webby must've done this." Patch guessed. 

"Looks like something she would wish for." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry," Webby said as she came down the stairs and handed him the lamp. "Just make them stop." 

"Luckily, I only have two wishes left." Atticus said.

"Children, what's goin' on in here?" Scrooge asked as he came into the room. "Well?" 

"Uh-oh," Huey frowned. "Looks like the jig is up. Go ahead, Atticus."

"Alright, I wish everything was back to normal." Atticus wished as he rubbed the lamp.

Gene then transformed into his genie guise and used his magic to change everything back to the way it used to be and where Merlock was now inside the stuffed tiger after it ate him. Merlock grumbled and tried to escape.

"Blow me bagpipes!" Scrooge gasped at Gene. "He's a genie!"

"Does his mother know about this?" Mrs. Beakley asked as she came out from the door under the staircase. 

"Um... Well, you see..." Mo smiled nervously.

"We were gonna tell you, Uncle Scrooge." Louie frowned.

"Someday." Dewey added.

"Where'd he come from?" Scrooge asked as he picked up Gene.

"From this." Atticus sighed as he showed Scrooge the lamp.

"Heavenly Heather!" Scrooge gasped as he took the lamp. "The genie in the magic lamp... The fortunes I could own, I could have the world's biggest diamond. No! The world's biggest diamond mine. No! All the diamond mines. No! The entire mining industry!" he zipped to the top of the stairs in excitement. "Yes, yes, yes!" he then slid down the banister and landed on his tail feathers. "I can see this will take some careful thought." 

"Oh, this is bad." Gloriosa said.

A horn was soon heard outside.

"It's your ride, sir," The butler told Scrooge. "Or should I say, my ride?"

"Are ye kidding?" Scrooge smiled. "I wouldn't miss this party for all the scones in Scotland!"

"What are you thinking of doing?" Goku asked Scrooge.

"Why, of me wish of course, the wish I don't have to think about even twice," Scrooge replied. "I wish for the treasure of Collie Baba!"

Gene soon granted his wish with regret.

"Oh, poor Gene..." Drell frowned.

"I've never seen Drell care about anyone else who wasn't himself or Hilda." Cherry randomly commented. 

Unluckily, Merlock was underneath out of the treasure.

Scrooge laughed in delight. "The bonny bounty is mine again!" he then took an emerald and looked through it. "Wait 'til those old fossils at the society hears this news."

"Uncle Scrooge, that's very selfish!" Mo scolded.

"In the lamp, Genie," Scrooge commanded. "Yer comin' with me."

"No!" Patch growled before he used his magic to take the lamp from Scrooge.

"What the?!" Scrooge asked.

"Uncle Scrooge, that's totally unfair!" Patch glared. "Gene is our friend, not a slave or a toy!" 

"You're going to treat him the same way Merlock used to treat him!" Drell added.

"Who's Merlock?" Scrooge asked.

"He's a monster just like you, Uncle Scrooge," Cherry said softly firmly before yelling for emphasis. "A MONSTER!" 

The ducklings seemed to agree with them.

"Oh, no, I'm not lettin' this wee gold mine out of me sight," Scrooge shook his head. "Besides, a genie isn't a person. A genie is a thing."

"That's it," Drell said before tackling him down to the ground which shook the house briefly. "You are selfish! Atticus, grant Gene's wish!"

"Oh, um, uh, are you sure...?" Atticus asked. "Such a big responsibility..."

"Atticus, you're not an idiot, do it or... I won't let you meet Spider-Man...?" Drell bribed.

"Spider-Man?!" Cherry asked before laughing out loud. She soon saw that he was serious.

"Okay, okay," Atticus sighed. "Sorry, everyone, but... I wish that Gene didn't have to be a genie anymore and was a normal kid!" 

"Sorry, but I can only grant that wish if you have the lamp." Gene said as he saw Patch with the lamp.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, boy, may I see the lamp?" Atticus asked.

"Sure, here you go, Atticus." Patch smiled as he gave his human the lamp. 

Drell soon sensed Merlock close by and had to think fast. Gene was just about to grant the wish, he appreciated the sacrifice Atticus made just for him. He really was a good and true friend.

"Uh, Gene, now might not be a good time for that wish, besides Scrooge is going to a ball AKA a party." Drell said.

"DRELL?!" the others cried out.

"Ah, glad ye understand now, big laddie," Scrooge smiled. "Now, would ye kindly GET OFF OF ME BEFORE I BUST A LUNG?!"

"Oops, sorry." Drell smiled nervously before getting off him.

"Drell, what are you doing?!" Atticus asked.

Gene was about to grant the wish until Drell took out his wand and counter-acted the wish to prevent it from coming true since the young genie had softer magic compared to his. Drell soon whispered his plan to the group.

"I'm not sure I like this..." Cherry said.

"I won't let you be the victim this time." Drell replied.

"Oh, that is a bunch of BS," Cherry glared. "When it's not Skippy, it's me!"

"Someone else is going to be the unlucky one." Drell said.

"Hmm..." Cherry folded her arms. "BS..."

"Cherry!" Atticus gaped at her.

"Well, can ya blame me?!" Cherry glared in defense.

"You got me there." Atticus said.

"Cherry, I promise you, nothing will happen to you..." Drell promised. "Please, just do this for me against Merlock."

Cherry glared before sighing and giving in, she then hesitated at first, but soon shook his hand, and wasn't shocked.

"See?" Drell smiled. "No harm done."

"Whew." Cherry sighed.

"Now, Gene, get into the lamp, Mr. McDuck has some work to do with you." Drell told the young genie.

"I thought you were a friend!" Gene frowned to him.

"Can anyone call this big guy their friend?" Cherry murmured.

Drell soon whispered his plan to Gene. Gene just hoped this would all be worth it.

"And we'll all go with you to the ball," Drell said. "Now, if only we had some clothes. I'm no Verna when it comes to the fashion department."

"Ah, Fairy Godmother," Cherry smiled in memory. "She was the only one who gave me hope in this miserable, cold, dark world at times with Cinderella."

"I'll handle the clothes." Atticus said.

"I swear, if you put me in a pink dress, I will wear it TO YOUR FUNERAL!" Cherry snapped.

"Whoa, chill out, Cherry!" Mo gasped.

Atticus soon used his crystal power to make perfect outfits to show on most of the group.

"I love dress up." Patch smiled as he had his own suit with a red bow tie which matched his old collar.

The only ones not wearing the proper clothes for the ball were the ducklings and Mrs. Beakley.

"Hey, I like this suit, I feel so sweet and warm... Drell smiled as he hugged himself in a blue green suit. "Atticus, whatever you want, just name it."

"This time, it's free." Atticus said.

"Aw, okay," Drell smiled. "If you were a warlock, I'd put you in the Council."

Atticus rolled his eyes at this then looked to Mo as she twirled in her purple dress. "Um, do you like it?" he asked bashfully.

"I love it." Mo smiled.

"Purple does suit you," Atticus smiled back. "It really brings out your eyes." 

"Pinky is stinky, anyway, we should go." Mo giggled.

"Come along then." Atticus linked his arm into hers.

The group soon left with Scrooge.

"Do I have to do this?" Cherry asked as she wore a black dress with white spots.

"Would you rather like to babysit?" Drell asked.

Cherry looked up at him.

"That's what I thought." Drell then walked off.

They were soon at the Ball and were allowed in since they were with Scrooge. Goku was, of course, the only one not okay with wearing a suit.

"Goku, relax, it's just for tonight." Atticus promised.

"I just hate wearing suits." Goku complained.

"Hey, just look on the bright side," Atticus bribed. "FOOD!"

That definitely did the trick on Goku. "Me first!" He called out as he rushed to the front of the door.

Atticus chuckled. "I knew that would work."

"He's just a sucker for food." Drell smirked.

"Like you aren't?" Cherry mumbled with a smirk back.

"Touche." Drell said.

Cherry smiled nervously.

"I guess I've been eating a lot more than usual since Hilda's cooked my meals..." Drell held his stomach.

"It shows." Mo said.

"I'm all flab and no muscle," Drell pouted as he flexed his arm. "Atticus, the next time I let you go into the Dragon Ball world, I'm coming with you."

"Okay." Atticus shrugged.

"Thank you." Drell said.

They soon came to a table to sit together. Gene could overhear everything going on, but Scrooge made him stay in the lamp and he complained about it.

"Can ye keep quiet at all?" Scrooge glared into the lamp. 

"If you let me out, I'll be quiet as a mouse and just as small!" Gene cried out.

"Just let him out of the lamp." Atticus said.

"Oh, all right, all right..." Scrooge sighed as he gave in as he let Gene out of the lamp.

"Hey, look at us!" Gene smiled as he flew into Scrooge's front pocket. "A couple of single guys out on the town."

"Just stay quiet." Drell whispered to Gene.

"Oh, sorry..." Gene whispered back.

"Ye can watch the ball from here," Scrooge grabbed Gene and put him into a plant nearby. "Otherwise ye can go back in the lamp."

"I don't remember Scrooge being this selfish." Cherry commented.

"It's the affect from having a genie." Drell said.

"Aw, poor Gene." Patch pouted up to the young genie who was in the plant before his ear went in the air and he rushed to a window.

"PATCH?!" Atticus went after his dog.

Patch looked out one window as his ear was up and he heard Merlock coming with Dijon. "Oh, bones!" He soon made sure the window wouldn't be opened.

"You okay, boy?" Atticus asked.

"Much better now," Patch replied. "Though a biscuit might make me feel a lot better."

Atticus soon gave him a biscuit.

Patch smiled and ate the biscuit. "Gah... So good... So yummy..."

"Thought so." Atticus smiled.

Goku took his seat and nearly took any food offered to him.

"Wow." Timber said.

"Are you hungry?" Gloriosa chuckled.

"Starved!" Goku beamed.

"How deep is your stomach?" Timber asked.

"Chichi says there's no bottom." Goku replied.

"Oh, boy..." Gloriosa rolled her emerald eyes.

"Hey, are you guys gonna eat the prime rib?" Goku asked.

"Oh, boy..." Mo sighed. She then brought a plate she made from the salad bar which was only vegetables, she seemed to eat less and less meat lately. "Guys, I don't know why, but I feel like I've lost my appetite for some meat." she told her siblings.

"Did you find out what meat is made from?" Gloriosa asked.

"That's one of the reasons, plus I got the dogs steak for dinner once," Mo replied. "It was of course raw as they don't mind raw meat, but I could see the blood and it made me feel a little woozy."

"Oh, my..." Gloriosa frowned.

"Just seeing the blood like that haunted my mind for a while..." Mo held herself in distress. "Just the very thought that an animal was just killed to be eaten... I couldn't eat steak for dinner that night myself."

"Well, we won't make you eat meat if you don't want to." Timber said.

"Thanks, guys." Mo replied as she ate her vegetable salad.

Unknown to them, Merlock and his minion were there. Luckily for Gene, he was able to get some food while he watched from the plant he was in. Unfortunately though, he saw Merlock and went off to warn the others as they sat down to eat.

"This food is amazing." Patch smiled.

Cherry was not eating.

"Cherry, get a sandwich or something." Drell said.

"I'm not hungry." Cherry replied.

"You have to eat something..." Drell said, pushing baked chicken in front of her. "Look, it's good... Mmm~..."

Cherry looked away as she was starving herself again.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Drell asked.

"Just not hungry, I guess..." Cherry shrugged.

"That's strange." Drell said.

Cherry soon looked emotional and even more miserable than usual. Drell began to eat her food for her.

Atticus came over. "Drell, don't eat Cherry's food!"

"She says she's not hungry." Drell defended.

"Cherry, what's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"Mom called earlier..." Cherry frowned as she looked quite miserable. "Dorothy has passed away."

"Oh... So, that's why you're not hungry." Atticus frowned.

Cherry's face hit the table, she didn't cry, but she was very miserable right now. She may not had been the happiest girl around, but being around Dorothy always brightened up her day and kept away her more worse depression.

"But just know that she'll always be with you in your heart." Atticus said.

Cherry suffered slightly.

"Who's Dorothy?" Patch whispered.

"She was an older woman who was a cousin of Cherry's who was like a grandmother to her," Atticus explained. "She always made her food and cheered her up when she would be in her more downer moods."

"Oh." Patch whispered.

"Yeah..." Atticus replied.

"Cherry, now's not the time to be depressed!" Drell scolded. "You have a job to do!"

"Not helping." Patch said.

Drell shrugged as he didn't seem to care.

"I can't do anything... That's why I'm lousy in my bending, Dorothy's gone and I'll never see her again." Cherry sounded emotional.

"Yes, you will," Patch said. "You can see her in your dreams."

Cherry frowned as she wasn't sure what to say or do. 

'Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?' A man's voice called from the stage.

"Who's that?" Goku asked.

"That must be our host." Gloriosa whispered.

Everyone soon paid attention to the man on stage.

'We have an important announcement to make this evening,' The man told the crowd. 'Without further ado, I give you, Scrooge McDuck.'

Everyone soon applauded Scrooge.

"I have somethin' I've been wanting to say for 40 years," Scrooge smiled to the crowd. "It is my good fortune to announce that this year, I have finally brought to Duckburg, the legendary treasure of--AUGH!" 

Gene grabbed Scrooge's foot and pulled him backstage.

"What is Gene doing?" Drell whispered.

"Merlock is here..." Patch said before sniffing the air to see if he could catch an evil scent.

"What?!" Drell panicked.

"I'm picking up a different scent," Patch said. "I think it's him."

"Does it smell like the desert earlier?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, along with some dark magic." Patch nodded.

"That's bad." Drell gulped.

Merlock was soon seen in the crowd and was shoving down the other people in the crowd to get to Gene.

"Quick, to Gene." Atticus said.

The others snuck off to make it backstage.

Gene tried to keep Scrooge from going back to the center stage.

"Uncle Scrooge, Merlock is here." Atticus told him.

"He's so powerful," Patch added. "He could destroy you!"

"We have to leave now." Drell said.

Merlock soon climbed on the stage and Scrooge was forced to run with the others.

"Trust me, you don't want to fight him." Drell said.

"Did you guys ever fight?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, and I still suffer from an Indian burn, thank you very much!" Drell glared in memory of his childhood abuse.

"Maybe a wish can make you stronger." Mo said.

"Isn't he strong enough already?" Cherry asked. "Hilda and Zelda say he's the most powerful man in the universe."

"Used to be." Drell frowned.

"Oh, Drell, don't be like that..." Cherry said.

"With Merlock around, I'm just second best, he always called me second rate, so I spent most of my life trying to beat him," Drell sighed. "I mean, I'm never sure what's worse... Him bullying me as a kid or my mother yelling at me every other day." he then walked off.

Cherry sighed only to be grabbed by Merlock. "Yipe!" She gulped.

"WHERE IS MY GENIE?!" Merlock demanded.

"I won't tell you!" Cherry replied before holding out her pointer finger for emphasis. "I swore in blood to never tell!"

Merlock began to look enraged with her.

"I'm not telling," Cherry said. "No matter how kinda scarier you are... Or bigger..."

Merlock took her away.

"HELP!" Cherry cried out.

"Let her go!" Atticus glared at Merlock.

Merlock glared back. "And just who are you?'

"I'm Atticus Fudo, I can do anything, and that includes saving my best friend/sister!" Atticus posed.

"Why are you posing?" Cherry asked.

"Emphasize how heroic and awesome I am." Atticus smirked.

Merlock just laughed at Atticus. "You're just a puny little munchkin."

"Oh, no, you didn't." Cherry smirked.

"What's he going to do to me?" Merlock scoffed.

Atticus soon came to Merlock and sent him flying, releasing grip of Cherry by only one uppercut. Cherry fell flat on the floor and sat up straight again. Merlock snarled at that and decided to come back.

"I cant' do anything..." Drell sighed. "Merlock's going to rule the world thanks to me."

"We'll be able to beat him." Goku assured him.

Drell sighed and bowed his head as he lost his confidence. Merlock soon knocked both Cherry and Atticus over.

'OWW!" Cherry cried out.

Atticus growled.

"He... Hurt... My kids..." Drell glared, even though Cherry and Atticus weren't his children, he had been responsible for them since their birth from the sacred prophecy.

Merlock was about to harm them.

"Hey, Merlock!" Drell stormed over.

"Oh, sure, now he wants to help." Goku muttered.

"What do you want, Batsworth?" Merlock asked.

"You can do what you want to me, but leave Cherry and Atticus alone!" Drell glared. "It's me you want anyway!"

"If that's what you want." Merlock smirked.

"You'll never get Gene as long as I'm here..." Drell folded his arms.

Unfortunately for the group, Scrooge had got the lamp mixed up with a gravy bowl.

Patch sniffed the trinket. "Uh, Uncle Scrooge, that's not the lamp, that's a--"

"We have to get out of here, fast." Scrooge said.

"But that's not the lamp!" Patch cried out.

They all soon left while Patch pouted as he wasn't being listened to. Unknown to them, someone they knew had the real lamp.

Scrooge took the others out to their helicopter, decided to not announce about Collie Baba's treasure. "Launchpad, get us out of here, fast!" 

"Dull party, eh, Mr. McD?" Launchpad asked as he started the ride.

"Just get us out of here!" Drell told him.

Launchpad soon started up the ride and began to fly them back to the mansion. Of course, Merlock was going to follow them. Cherry moaned and groaned slightly.

"Oh, shut up." Drell told her nervously as he looked out the window.

"Okay, maybe now is a good time." Patch said.

"For what, laddie?" Scrooge asked. 

"To tell you that's not the real lamp." Patch said.

"What do ya mean?" Scrooge asked.

"That's not a lamp," Patch replied. "It's a gravy boat!" 

"What?!" Everyone panicked.

"The nose knows." Patch replied as he pointed to his nose. 

"Quick, get us to the mansion!" Drell told Launchpad.

"I should be able to." Launchpad replied. 

"Why the mansion?" Cherry asked. "The lamp's back at the party!"

"Just trust me!" Drell told her. 

"I think I might have an idea who has the lamp." Atticus said.

"It wouldn't surprise me..." Drell sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

They soon arrived back at the mansion. 

"Don't plan on landin'," Scrooge told Launchpad. "I don't have time for any more disasters."

Once they got out of the helicopter, they rushed to the front doors of the McDuck mansion. When they rushed inside, they saw something surprising.

"Good morning, Scrooge, sir." Dijon greeted as he was making Gene serve him hand and foot.

"This was your wish?" Goku asked Dijon.

"Oh, my, you look rather strong." Dijon noted.

"He sure is." Drell said.

"Well, with my genie, I've decided to seek my fortune." Dijon smirked. 

"I never thought he'd wish for your fortune, Mr. McDuck," Gene said nervously to Scrooge. "I swear!"

"Dijon, you are one heartless and greedy man!" Drell glared.

"Ah, but I get the loot and you get the boot!" Dijon smirked before pushing a button to bring security to take Scrooge and everyone else away.

"Atticus, guards are coming, you know what to do." Drell told Atticus.

"No." Atticus shook his head.

Drell face-palmed. "Try to stop them!"

"Or we can just teleport out of here." Mo said.

"Yeah, but I wanna watch Atticus beat people up..." Drell whined.

"Then the police will think I'm a threat." Atticus said.

"Yeah, but--" Drell pouted.

"But nothing!" Atticus said before teleporting them away before security could reach them. Unfortunately, his magic had missed Scrooge.

"Not as exciting, but at least we won't be locked up." Drell crossed his arms.

Cherry's eyes widened and she tugged his shirt.

"Not now, Cherry, I'm ranting." Drell ignored her.

"But Scrooge!" Cherry made him look.

"What about him?" Drell asked.

"Look!" Cherry pointed.

Scrooge was not so lucky to be within the teleportation as the guards were taking him away to lock him up. "You can't do this! Put me down! I'm your boss, not that bum!"

"Oh, no..." Drell said.

"Take him downtown." One guard told the cop.

Scrooge glared as he held the bars. "Ye can forget about this year's Christmas bonus! Whose name do ye think is on this building?" He soon looked up and was shocked at what he saw. His symbol was changed into a D. "Dijon..." he said in a daze. "It's really his..."

The car then drove off as he hung his head in defeat.

"Oh, this is bad," Drell said before he saw Cherry dialing down Bruce Wayne's number. "What are you doing?!"

"Shh, I'm on the phone!" Cherry glared before she got an answer. "Alfred, is Bruce there?"

'Yes, Miss Cherry, Master Bruce is home.' Alfred said.

"I need to talk with him." Cherry replied.

'Please hold.' Alfred replied before patching her through the Dark Knight.

'Cherry?' Bruce's voice asked. 'This number is for emergencies only.'

"Uncle Scrooge is in jail!" Cherry told him, letting him know this was an emergency.

'WHAT?! Are you in Duckburg?' Bruce asked.

"Yes, yes, please, hurry!" Cherry begged.

'Okay, I'll be there right away.' Bruce said.

"Please hurry." Cherry begged before hanging up.

And soon enough, he arrived in his limo so he could help bail out Scrooge.

"Bruce!" Cherry called out and rushed over toward him.

The window came down.

"Hop in." Bruce smirked to the others.

Everyone soon got into the limo.

"Where to?" Alfred asked.

"Follow that wagon!" Cherry pointed.

Alfred nodded and then drove after the wagon which was taking Scrooge away. 

Scrooge was now in a prison cell. He was very miserable and to top it all off, it was raining and he was far from happy as he had been betrayed by his Middle East guide who now had total control of Gene. Bruce was paying for Scrooge's bail. The cell door soon clanked open.

"You've been bailed out, Mr. McDuck." The guard told Scrooge.

Scrooge soon saw everyone outside of the cell. "You bunch?" he then asked in surprise and delight.

"I called an old friend to pay your bail." Cherry smiled.

Scrooge saw the one and only Bruce Wayne. "Is that Bruce Wayne?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Cherry nodded. "I called him to come right this way."

"Scrooge McDuck, pleased to meet you." Bruce smiled and shook hands with the wealthy adult male duck.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Wayne." Scrooge smiled.

"I'm sure your family will be very glad to see you." Bruce smiled back.

"Of course, of course, I should owe ye one." Scrooge replied.

"No, that's not necessary," Bruce smiled. "Anything to help Cherry and her friends."

Scrooge soon saw his grandnephews, foster niece, butler, and maid.

"Oh, sir, good to see you." The butler told Scrooge.

"Lads! Webby!" Scrooge beamed to the ducklings. 

"Mr. McDuck, I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Beakley cried out while hugging Scrooge tightly in a way that could rival Aunt Gertie.

"What are you six doing here?" Drell asked. "And what are you sorry for, Mrs. Beakley?"

"We heard about Uncle Scrooge being arrested." Webby replied. 

"And I'm sorry that Mr. McDuck got arrested..." Mrs. Beakley sniffled. 

"We were going to bail you out, sir, but we heard that it's already been granted." The butler told his boss.

"Well, even though Scrooge has been bailed out; things aren't looking good." Drell said.

"What do ye mean?" Scrooge asked.

"He hasn't heard." Huey whispered to the others.

"Oh, Mr. McDuck, I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Beakley cried again and hugged Scrooge right off of the floor.

"You're not rich anymore." Drell said.

"Dijon has everything." Huey told his granduncle.

"The mansion, the factories, your spat collection, everything!" Atticus added.

"But he won't have it for long." Goku said.

"Oh, Mr. McDuck!" Mrs. Beakley cried out before Scrooge got out of the way and she soon hugged Cherry.

Cherry grunted and wiggled in her grip.

"Scrooge, do you know anyway to get into the mansion without Dijon knowing?" Goku asked.

"No way, there's so many alarms." Huey replied.

"Aye," Scrooge nodded. "Hundreds, and 14,657 ways to trigger them."

"Do you know how to get past them?" Timber asked Scrooge.

"Aye..." Scrooge replied, though still in a daze about losing everything he had earned within his lifetime.

"And maybe the way to shut them off?" Louie asked as he looked out the window.

"Ha!...Aye," Scrooge said before he then came to his senses. "Come, lads, somethin' tells me we should plan a full-scale invasion."

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

Scrooge laughed as he had a plan now.

They soon left the jail and were on their way back to the mansion. Bruce was going with them as he felt like his help for Cherry was not over just yet and where he was right. 

"Okay, you can help on one condition," Cherry smirked. "Say it."

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes as it was just the two of them. "I'm Batman."

Cherry laughed. "I'm sorry, but that gets me every time."

"Of course it does." Bruce said.

"Okay, now, let's march forward." Cherry replied.

"That's a good little Lady Gothica." Bruce smiled and ruffled up her hair.

"Uh, she really doesn't like being--" Drell started.

"Please don't touch me." Cherry said to Bruce.

"Oh, sorry..." Bruce said as he restrained himself and walked off.

Cherry then watched him go. Drell then came up to Cherry and touched her hair.

Cherry glared at him. "Get your hand off or lose it!"

Drell soon restrained his hand. Cherry smirked as she was able to scare him.


	9. Chapter 9

They were soon taking a plane piloted by Launchpad back to the mansion.

'Don't worry, Gene, we're coming.' Atticus thought to himself.

"I've got the Bin at 12:00 high, Mr. McD," Launchpad informed. "Give or take ten minutes."

"Snuggy enough, sir?" The butler asked as he put the parachute onto Scrooge.

"All right, lads," Scrooge said as he took out a walkie-talkie. "Operation: Lift the Lamp is about to commence."

"Let's do this." Patch said.

"Roger, Uncle Scrooge," Huey said. "Over and out."

They were soon at the back door.

"See anyone coming, Commander Beakley?" Dewey asked his nanny.

"I don't think so." Mrs. Beakley replied as she took a look through the bushes with opera goggles.

"Then I guess we're clear." Mo said.

"Wish us luck." Louie told his nanny.

The Duck triplets and Webby soon moved out first as they passed the elderly female duck. Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch went with the ducklings. Scrooge soon skydived off of the plane. Goku and Timber joined him. Gloriosa saluted them as she was staying with Mrs. Beakley.

"Don't worry," Timber smirked to his sister. "We got this."

"Oh, stop that." Gloriosa smirked back.

'The first one's easy.' Patch thought to himself.

Mo had nothing to worry about as she was used to sneaking into places, such as bakeries to take some food so she and Angel could both eat. "Remember the passcode, boys?" She asked the ducklings.

"Of course," Dewey replied as he then typed in the code. "C...A...S...H."

The alarm then beeped and the back door opened to let them in.

"How am I not surprised?" Cherry asked.

Merlock turned into a roach and followed them inside.

"Remember, only step on the white tiles." Huey reminded the others.

They all soon hopped onto the white tiles, avoiding the black.

"This seems easy." Mo said.

"Oh, this feels just like the Daring Do book where she gets into the temple with the trick floor." Patch commented.

"Yeah, only the floor tiles don't have animal symbols." Atticus said.

Cherry felt nervous, though she felt a little bit better with Bruce by her side, he was to her what Superman was to Atticus. Unknown to them, Merlock was following them. 

'I'm on the roof.' Scrooge reported to the others.

"And we're inside." Dewey smirked.

"Yeah, this is easy." Atticus added.

'Good,' Scrooge replied. 'All you have to do is break into the security room.'

"You got it." Cherry said.

The ducklings soon climbed on top of each other. Webby opened the vent as she was on top and crawled inside, trying to ignore the cobwebs and spiders.

"Keep going, Webby!" Louie coached. "If you can't get through, no one can!"

"You can do it!" Mo cheered.

Webby encouraged herself to keep moving forward until she ended up to the door and opened it for the others in victory. "Ta-da!" she beamed in front of the boys.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie smiled and congratulated her.

"You did it, Webby!" Mo cheered.

They then came into the security room.

"That must be the alarm panel in the back." Patch said as there were lasers moving all around in front of them.

"Lasers?!" Mo yelped.

"I'm so sick of freakin' security systems to have freakin' laser beams everywhere!" Cherry complained.

"Now what?" Mo asked.

"I've got Uncle Scrooge's directions to keep us from getting zapped." Louie said as he held a map in his hands. 

"Everybody follow Louie!" Cherry suggested.

"Agreed." Atticus said.

Cherry was nervous, but tried not to let her nerves take over her as they went through the laser path and where Merlock was unlucky with the lasers.

"Two steps in the middle, one step to the right, three steps forward, and five steps--" Louie read until he yelped as one laser cut through the paper.

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained.

"You'd better get back here!" Dewey told his brother.

"Louie, do what you just did, but in reverse!" Patch advised.

"And be careful." Atticus added

Louie yelped as he rushed over and soon landed against his brothers and Webby.

"Good thing you had your hairnet." Huey commented.

"What're we gonna do?" Webby asked.

Cherry suddenly had an idea. "Boys, please tell me one of you have marbles."

"I do." Mo said.

Everyone looked over to her.

"I wanted a computer, but my grandma got me marbles for my birthday one year, go figure," Mo said as she took out her own marble collection from early childhood. "So, what should I do with them, Cherry?" 

"Boys, do you have slingshots?" Cherry asked.

"Right here." The Duck triplets replied, showing them.

"Okay, place a marble on the band each and aim for the back to disable the lasers." Cherry suggested.

"Brilliant." Patch smiled.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie aimed their slingshots and tried to do what Cherry suggested. The marbles soon made it and there was a shocking sound which disabled the laser security.

"Wahoo!" Patch smiled.

"Cherry, how did you know that?" Mo asked.

"A trick my sister taught me." Cherry shrugged.

"You don't have to worry about any alarms, Uncle Scrooge." Dewey said on the walkie-talkie. 

'Good work, lads,' Scrooge replied. 'I'm goin' in.'

'Us too.' Goku and Timber added.

Scrooge was squeaking against the door with his cane while Goku and Timber stood by if any help was necessary. Goku soon yawned before he backed up and went to kick the door down and then accidentally crashed as Scrooge was able to get the door open. 

"We're in." Timber chuckled.

"Thanks for the warning, Scrooge." Goku groaned.

"Sorry about that, laddie." Scrooge replied.

Goku soon got up and dusted himself off. They began to climb down, unaware that Merlock was after them in the shape and form of a roach, though he had trouble pushing the elevator buttons since he was a bug, and where it was a challenge for him. Scrooge reached his cane out to open the elevator doors while they climbed.

'Please work,' Timber thought to himself. 'Please work.'

Scrooge stuck his tongue out and soon got the doors open as the elevator motor soon began to run. They were then about to fall and tried to climb up to avoid the elevator cart or from falling and being crushed, though it would probably not harm Goku. Merlock was able to push the button and once the elevator stopped, he flew down the hallway, trapping the three of them.

"Oh, crud." Timber said.

"Can we climb in?" Goku asked.

"It is an emergency." Scrooge allowed.

They soon opened the hatch and came into the elevator cart and went after Dijon to free Gene from this insanity.

"Dijon's reign ends today." Goku said.

"They should still be in me office." Scrooge led the way.

"Where else would they be?" Timber shrugged.

Merlock was in his roach form as he eyed the magic lamp in Dijon's back pocket until Goku stepped forward, squashing him as Dijon made his first law as a rich man and discussed it with Gene.

'He is so going down.' Goku thought to himself.

"I shall plan a vacation," Dijon beamed. "I wonder which country I shall be visiting first?" he soon spun the globe to stop it on a possible location only to get his finger caught. "YOW!"

Gene stared out the window in misery, but soon smiled once he saw Scrooge, Timber, and Goku at the door, but they shushed him so they wouldn't be found out just yet. Gene understood and stayed quiet. He then helped Dijon's finger out. "Are you sure it's safe, Master?" he then asked, distracting him. "Merlock could be close."

"Don't worry, Genie," Dijon replied as Scrooge, Timber, and Goku snuck through the room to take the magic lamp back. "I have planned to take a small army of bodyguards."

'Does he really think that's gonna keep them safe from a warlock?' Goku thought to himself.

Timber bit his lip nervously as Scrooge reached for the magic lamp. 'Almost there.' Timber thought to himself.

Gene kept talking with Dijon to distract him from Scrooge's efforts. Timber began to bite his nails nervously. Goku was even in suspense, though he ate leftover food from the party which made Timber give him a deadpan gaze. Merlock, still as a roach, crawled onto Scrooge and landed on the lamp as the wealthy male duck got the lamp onto his cane, but the magic surprised him and made him drop what he was doing as Merlock returned to his human form. Gene yelled out in dismay as Scrooge had failed and Merlock had succeeded.

"Merlock!" Timber gasped.

"Oh, no!" Dijon even looked worried.

"Give that back, you dirty--" Scrooge glared as he latched his cane onto Merlock's arm only to be thrown against one of his bookcases.

"Mr. Scrooge!" Goku and Timber gasped.

"Please, Merlock, no wishes," Gene begged his former master. "I can't take 'em!"

"Relax, it's going to be like old times again." Merlock ignored his protests as he was about to put his amulet onto the lamp.

"No!" Goku glared as he grabbed Merlock's arm to stop him from putting the talisman on the lamp.

Dewey overheard this through the walkie-talkie as he was with the others. "Come on, we gotta help!" he then told his brothers and the others.

"I'm sure Goku's got this based on what Atticus told me." Cherry said as they went to check on Scrooge with the others.

"And you're right." Atticus said.

Cherry kept her own Batman weapons handy just in case that Bruce allowed her to have if this got messy. They soon got to the others.

"My talisman now gives me unlimited wishes, Scrooge." Merlock glared as he allowed himself to overpower Goku. 

Dijon hid under the carpet and tried to crawl out without being seen.

'Coward.' Timber thought to himself, referring to Dijon.

Merlock soon came to the end of the carpet which made Dijon nervous as he saw his boss right in front of him. Cherry took out a Baterrang and was about to throw it as she aimed for the lamp to knock it out of Merlock's hand as he spotted Dijon.

'Here goes nothing.' Cherry thought to herself. She stuck her tongue out in deep concentration and soon threw the Batterang against Merlock's hand which made him yell out and the lamp began to fall, but landed in Scrooge's lap. "Yes!" Cherry cheered.

"Nice shot, Cherry!" Atticus smiled.

"Thanks." Cherry replied.

"Who threw that?" Merlock glared over.

"I did," Cherry jumped down as Lady Gothika. "Lady Gothika, the personal student of The Dark Knight: Batman."

"Oh, really?" Merlock smirked.

"I'm not scared of you," Cherry glared. "Whatever you've got to throw at me, I can take it."

"Scrooge, quick, make your last wish." Timber whispered to Scrooge who still had the lamp in his lap.

Merlock was about to go towards Scrooge. Cherry ran and jumped onto his back to distract him from Scrooge and the magic lamp.

"Get off of me!" Merlock glared.

"You're not capturing Gene back!" Cherry glared back.

"You know what to wish for, Scrooge." Drell said.

Scrooge nodded as he knew what to wish for even if he wouldn't get his mansion or money back. It was going to be a great sacrifice, but he was nicer than most greedy and rich people as he took a hold of the lamp. "I wish the genie would turn into a real boy." he soon finally wished.

"NO!!!" Merlock yelled as Gene's wish was finally going to be granted.

"Shabooey!" Gene cheered as that wish was a dream come true for him.

Cherry smirked to the evil man as she latched onto his back and kicked him down and took his amulet away from him.

"Hey!" Merlock glared.

Cherry kept the amulet away from Merlock and she took Drell's wand.

"Stop that, you fool, you don't know how that works!" Drell told her.

Cherry waved the wand and then turned both Merlock and Dijon into powerless pigs and turn the mansion back to normal for Scrooge and the ducklings.

"Huh, so maybe you do know." Drell said impressed.

Cherry smiled nervously and gave him his wand back. Drell swiped it with a glare, he then reached out to her. Cherry flinched as she expected pain, only for him to pat her on the head fondly.

"Well done." Drell said.

Cherry smiled bashfully and shuffled her foot.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gene, you're free!" Patch beamed.

The magic lamp flew out of Scrooge's hands before Gene was changed into a mortal boy, and where, after he was turned into a mortal boy, the lamp turned to dust from all of the years.

"I'm a boy!" Gene hugged himself. "I'm a real boy!"

Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were very excited for their new friend. Scrooge smiled as he felt proud of himself since he made everybody happy and got his home back. And as for Merlock and Dijon, well, let's just say they would be Drell's new dinner.

"Now I can do all the things real boys do!" Gene smiled to the others. "Run through fields, play catch, roll over!"

"That's what I do!" Patch giggled.

"Oh, right." Gene smiled sheepishly.

"Mr. Drell, what happened to the lamp?" Huey asked.

"Without a genie to live in the lamp, it's useless, so it's gone." Drell told him.

"So then, where's Gene going to live now?" Mo asked.

"Can I live here and call you Uncle Scrooge?" Gene begged Scrooge.

"Yer a sweet kid, but don't press yer luck." Scrooge told him.

"It would be a nice thing to do." Drell said.

"Oh, I don't know..." Scrooge replied.

"Can I call you Uncle Scrooge?" Gene smiled up to the wealthy male duck.

'And his nice side comes in 3, 2, 1.' Drell thought to himself.

"Well... All right..." Scrooge gave in, also this way, the kids would have another playmate.

The ducklings then all cheered as they were going to have Gene stay with them in Scrooge's place.

Scrooge smiled to them, showing he really was a nice guy despite being incredibly wealthy, though cheap at times, he was not bad about it like Mr. Krabs.

"So, what do you wanna do first, Gene?" Patch smiled.

"Your first day as a real boy." Atticus added.

"I have an idea what he might wanna do." Timber smiled.

"Let me put it this way," Gene began to the duckling triplets at first before he pointed his hand like a gun while he turned his hat backwards to look like a gangster. "You'll never catch me, coppers!"

Huey, Dewey, and Louie laughed as they then chased after their new playmate as they began a good old game of Cops and Robbers.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Timber chuckled as he watched them play while leaving Scrooge's office.

"You wanna be alone with your money, Scrooge?" Drell asked him.

"Oh, aye," Scrooge replied, though without sounding like a greedy jerk. "We quadzillionaires have our own ideas of fun."

"Come on, Webby." Mo smiled as she walked with the young female duckling in a big sister/little sister kind of way.

"Okay." Webby smiled back.

The other soon went to play.

Drell rubbed his stomach as he suddenly felt hungry. "Well, I better go." He soon said.

"Thanks for everythin', laddie," Scrooge shook hands with Drell. "Also, it was great to see Atticus and Cherry again. They've grown up so fast."

"Well, they are from the human world." Drell said.

"That's true," Scrooge replied. "They really made me Christmas special with da family."

"Yes, so nice of Donald to host them that year," Drell smiled. "Who knew that duck was so generous?"

Scrooge smiled back. Drell soon decided to let Scrooge be alone as he held his stomach in hunger, but smirked as he saw Merlock and Dijon as pigs and decided to cook them for dinner while letting Cherry, Atticus, Patch, Mo, and the others have some fun before he would take them back home.

The End


End file.
